Broken Circle
by joedan84
Summary: This is a sequel to Vicious Circle. Clark/Chloe and Lex/Lana have been dating for a year and spend a week in Lex's Metropolis apartment for their anniversary, but it's not all fun and games!
1. Plans and Problems

Started: April 19, 2002  
  
Finished: April 29, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Reaper  
  
Disclaimer:These characters belong to the WB, not me! Though I wish I had thought them up! ( The phrase Lex uses "Clark is always acting strange, give me a gauge." is a quote that Chloe said in Leech when she was talking to Pete. It belongs to the WB, also, I did not make it up!  
  
Broken Circle  
  
Author's Note: I know these characters are quite young. (Well, Lana, Clark, and Chloe are!) For the sake of this story let's pretend that this story begins a year after high school. (That would make Lana, Clark, and Chloe about 19, and Lex about 25. Yes, I realize even still they are pretty young!) Chloe and Lex's characters have some of the rough edges taken off. Blame it on them being in love!  
  
Chapter 1- Plans and Problems  
  
Clark was in the kitchen when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, buddy," Lex said.  
  
"Hey, Lex! What's up?"  
  
"Do you realize what is coming up in two weeks?" Lex asked sure that Clark would never forget.  
  
"Of course. Me and Chloe's and you and Lana's one year anniversary," Clark replied.  
  
"I have a great idea to celebrate! I own a beautiful apartment in Metropolis. What do you think about taking the girls there for the week berfore the anniversary?" Lex asked hoping Clark would be as excited as himself.  
  
"Wow! I know Chloe will love it! I'm sure Lana will, too," Clark replied amazed. "How exactly did you come by this apartment?"  
  
"Actually, my father bought it so I would have somewhere to stay when I go to Metropolis for meetings. I'm the only one who ever uses it, but I wanted to share it with my best friend and our girls," Lex answered.  
  
"Great idea, Lex. But do you think us "young'uns'" parental figures will agree?"  
  
"I already talked to Nell and she agreed after I told her six times that it was in fact a four bedroom apartment," Lex laughed.  
  
"Well, that leaves me and Chloe. My parents trust me under your care, so all we have to worry about is Mr. Sullivan," Clark stated.  
  
"Clark, let's keep it a secret. I don't want them to know where we are going until we are on our way," Lex said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll call Chloe's dad. Thanks, Lex," Clark replied.  
  
"You're welcome, Clark," Lex answered.  
  
When Clark hung up the phone he had to stop himself from jumping up and down in his excitement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex had just put down the phone and turned toward the window when Lana walked in. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked giving him a squeeze.  
  
Lex turned around to face her, slipping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her briefly. "Who do you think it was?" he questioned back with a sly smile.  
  
Lana played his familiar game. "Well, you wouldn't be this happy if it was Lionel or someone from the plant. You better not be this excited if you were talking to Chloe. So, that leaves either Clark or one of the Kents."  
  
"What if I said that it was Chloe?" Lex asked mischieviously.  
  
Lana pushed away from Lex in mock anger, "Then I would have to hurt you."  
  
Lex grabbed Lana's wrist and pulled her back to him. "It wasn't Chloe," Lex whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I know," Lana replied before kissing Lex.  
  
Their kissing was interrupted by a knock on the door. When Lex yelled for the person to enter a butler came into the room.  
  
"Miss Sullivan to see you, Miss," he said directing the statement to Lana.  
  
"Send her in, please," Lana said still uincomfortable around Lex's servants.  
  
"Hey, you love birds," Chloe said moments later.  
  
"Hey, Chlo," Lana replied turning to face her friend.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes," Lex answered putting his arms around Lana's waist from behind, "But for you, it's always fine. Well, maybe not always!" Lex laughed. Lex, Lana, Clark, and Chloe were inseparable and made a point to never lie to one another for any reason. Except for Clark, who still had to keep his secret from Lana and Lex.  
  
"What do you need, Chlo?" Lana asked.  
  
"I need to check on some things. I'll leave you two girls alone to talk," Lex said walking to the door.  
  
"Lex, I don't mean to make you leave. It's your house," Chloe said feeling sorry for making Lex feel that he needed to make an exit. "Actually, I would truly value your opinion/advice as well."  
  
"If you're sure, Chlo," Lex responded.  
  
"I am, Lex," Chloe replied. Lex could tell she truly meant it.  
  
Lana sensed something was wrong with Chloe so she moved to stand next to her friend. "What is it, Chloe?"  
  
"Clark's been acting strange lately," Chloe admitted.  
  
"Clark's always acting strange. Give me a gauge," Lex said ushering the girls to a plush couch on the other side of the room.  
  
"He seems preoccupied. I don't see him as much anymore, and when I do he always seems like his mind is somewhere else," Chloe explained. She knew he had a lot to think about with his powers but he hadn't treated her this way since he was in love with Lana. Chloe voiced her thought, "It only scares me because the last time he acted this way was when he was in love with you, Lana."  
  
Lex stiffened a little at the mention of Clark's old crush on Lex's new girlfriend.  
  
"Chloe you don't think…" Lana trailed off, not sure what Chloe was thinking.  
  
"I know it's not another crush, Lana. I trust him with my whole heart, it's just that there's something he's not telling me. It hurts so much because we tell each other everything. I know things about him that only he and his parents know. So, to know that he is keeping something from me tears me up inside. We've been together for almost a year. I'm afraid he's getting tired of me," Chloe said, her eyes moist.  
  
Lex got up and knelt in front of Chloe taking her hands in his. "That's not true, Chlo. I talked to Clark a little while ago. He is so in love with you. I could hear it in the way he talked. You're the best thing that ever happened to him, he's told me that time and time again. He would never tire of you," Lex said truly feeling for his friend.  
  
"I know, Lex. I just don't know what to do. I feel so helpless," Chloe said fighting back tears.  
  
Lana put her arm around the blond's shoulders.  
  
"I'll talk to him, Chlo. See what's going on. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Lex reassured her.  
  
"Thank you, Lex. Thank you both for listening to me whine and complain," Chloe replied.  
  
"That's what best friends are for, Chlo," Lana said.  
  
"We will be here anytime you need us. Now, and always," Lex replied standing up.  
  
"I better go. I promised Mrs. Kent that I would help her cook tonight for a bake sale. Thanks again. I love you guys," Chloe said sincerely.  
  
"I love you too, Chlo," Lex said.  
  
"Ditto," Lana replied watching Chloe leave.  
  
"I'm gonna call Clark now. Are you staying around or going home?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'll stay, but I'll be in the library. It wouldn't be right for me to listen in on you and Clark's discussion. Get me when you're done?"  
  
"Anything for you, baby," Lex said kissing her cheek before she left.  
  
Mrs. Kent picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Kent. Could I talk to Clark?"  
  
"He's in his loft. Would you like me to get him?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, it's fairly important."  
  
"Of course, just a sec," she replied.  
  
Lex heard the front door open and close twice before Clark picked up the phone.  
  
"Lex? Didn't I just talk to you about an hour ago?" Clark teased.  
  
"Are you and Chlo doing okay?"  
  
"Yes. I mean that I know of. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She just came to the mansion to talk to me and Lana. She was very upset," Lex explained.  
  
"Is she okay? What's wrong?" Clark feared the worst.  
  
"She said that you've been preoccupied lately. Like you've had something else on your mind," Lex said.  
  
"Actually, I have. I've decided to ask Chloe to marry me," Clark said as the doorbell rang. His mother answered it and he waved to Chloe as she made her way to the kitchen with an armful of groceries.  
  
"Congratulations, Clark," Lex said.  
  
"I was planning on asking her on our anniversary. Only me and my parents know. You'll keep it a secret, won't you, Lex?"  
  
"You know I will, Clark. But I have to say Chloe is very hurt. She thinks that your distance is because you've lost interest in her. She was close to tears more than once while talking about it. I don't mean to pry, but she is in a lot of pain because of this," Lex explained trying to get his point across.  
  
"Oh, Lex. I had no idea. Thanks for the heads up. I will talk to her right now," Clark said feeling horrible.  
  
"I assume that was her at the door. She said she was going over there tonight. If I were you I wouldn't wait to talk to her," Lex said.  
  
"I won't," Clark said. "Thanks again, and bye," Clark said hanging up the phone and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Chlo, can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
Here we go, Chloe thought. "Sure." Clark took her by the hand and led her outside. "To the loft?" she asked.  
  
Clark led her up the stairs. He sat on the couch pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her briefly.  
  
"I love you so much, Chloe. You are the best thing in my life. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. I promise you'll know why very soon. Can you forgive me for being a jerk?"  
  
Chloe looked at him intently before answering.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you, Chlo."  
  
"I love you, too, Farmboy," Chloe teased kissing him.  
  
"Let's go back inside before mom comes looking for us," Clark said lifting Chloe effortlessly and standing.  
  
"Jump?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark laughed picking her up. He walked to the door of the loft and jumped to the ground outside of the barn.  
  
"I love it when you do that," Chloe whispered after they were safely on the ground. 


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2- Surprise!  
  
Author's Note: The phrase Chloe uses "I think the operative word is gulp" is a quote Clark said in Nicodemus when he first sees Lana in her "new outfit." The phrase belongs to the WB, I did not make it up.  
  
"The girls will be here any second, Clark. The limousine should get here a few minutes after they do," Lex explained sitting in Clark's living room.  
  
"And everything's ready? Their suitcases, etcetera?" Clark questioned.  
  
"All in the limousine. This is going to be great," Lex said excitedly.  
  
"There's the girls, let's go."  
  
"When the girls came in Clark and Lex went to their respective girlfriends and kissed them deeply.  
  
"What was that for?" Chloe and Lana asked at the same time.  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"We have a surprise for both of you," watching the limousine drive up.  
  
"We are all going to be spending a week in Metropolis. Lex has a four-bedroom apartment that we will be staying in," Clark explained.  
  
"We're leaving now?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yep. Right now," Clark replied.  
  
"I talked to Nell and she agreed. As did Mr. Sullivan when Clark talked to him," Lex said.  
  
"What about clothes and things?" Lana asked.  
  
"When I talked to Nell I told her it was a secret and she offered to pack for you, Lana," Lex explained.  
  
"Chlo, my mom packed for you. She insisted muttering something about your dad and men not being able to pack," Clark said with a laugh.  
  
"Wow, ypu are prepared," Chloe replied.  
  
"We're prepared to pick you two up and throw you into the back of the limousine if you don't come on," Lex laughed.  
  
Lex and Clark looked at each other smiled their eyes twinkling. The girls squealed as they were picked up and carried to the waiting limousine.  
  
They drove for ten minutes before anyone spoke. Lana wrapped her arms around Lex's waist and laid her head on his chest. "You guys are amazing!" she said sighing contentedly.  
  
"Chloe put her legs across Clark's lap and kissed his cheek. "We are two very lucky girls, Lana."  
  
"So, what are our plans for this incredible week?" Lana asked tightening her arms around Lex.  
  
Lex kissed her hair then looked at Clark. Clark winked at him. "That's on a need to know, basis," Lex replied.  
  
"We are only going to tell you what you have to know. You have two suit cases of clothes as well as a small suitcase of make-up and other things. We'll tell you when to be ready and how formal to dress," Clark explained.  
  
"We were assured that you each had a range of very casual to formal clothing. So, like Clark said, we'll tell you how formal or casual to dress and when to be ready. The rest is a surprise," Lex finished.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been so happy," Chloe said snuggling up to Clark when he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
The quartet were silent the last 45 minutes of the ride. They were just relaxing and enjoying everyone's company. When they reached they each grabbed their own bags. When they entered the apartment Clark and the girls gasped. Luxurious was an understatement..  
  
"What do you think?" Lex asked.  
  
"I think the operative word is gulp," Chloe replied.  
  
"It's as big as my house," Lana whispered.  
  
Inside the door was a spacius living area. It consisted of three couches, two love seats, a bigscreen tv, and an entertainment center. In the very back was a well stocked kitchen. To the left of the kitchen was a door leading off to another room. In between the living area and the kitchen were a set of two doors on each side.  
  
Lex gestured toward the doors. "There's two bedrooms on each side. Each set of rooms is connected by a bathroom. All the rooms are basically the same. Girls, you pick which ones you want," Lex said.  
  
The girls put their thigs down and opened the doors to the rooms, peeking inside each one. When they had each looked into each room they put their heads together and whispered with each other.  
  
"We'll take that side," they said at the same time pointing to Lex's right.  
  
"Good choice, girls," Lex said with a grin.  
  
"Tonight we have no plans. We are just going to unpack, settle in, and relax. The fun starts tomorrow," Clark explained.  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I will be having fun," Chloe said giving Vlark a kiss.  
  
"Ditto," Lana said kissing Lex.  
  
The four picked up their suitcases and went to their separate rooms to unpack. 


	3. The Rules As Set By Lex Luthor.

Chapter 3- The Rules as Set by Lex Luthor  
  
"Lana! You have to see this," Chloe yelled a few minutes later.  
  
"What is it?" Lana asked opening the door to the bathroom that connected the girls' rooms. She stopped dead in her tracks two steps inside the door.  
  
"See what I mean?" Chloe asked eyeing the huge bathtub, and the wall mirror above the marble sinks.  
  
"Wow!" was all Lana could say.  
  
"Girls!" Lex called.  
  
They had to tear themselves away from the bathroom.  
  
"Lex, have you seen the bathroom?" Chloe asked in utter disbelief.  
  
Lex just laughed. "Yes, Chlo. There's a hot tub through the door in the kitchen. Clark and I thought you might enjoy a dip before dinner," Lex explained.  
  
The girls looked at each other with wide grins and linked arms.  
  
"That would be great, sweetie," Lana replied.  
  
"Just give us a sec to change," Chloe said.  
  
The girls walked arm in arm back to their rooms, only letting go when they got to the doors.  
  
Lana fished out three bathing suits from her suitcases and walked through to Chloe's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Lana," Chloe said.  
  
"Which one, Chlo?" Lana asked gesturing toward the bathing suits in her hand.  
  
Chloe laughed. She was having the same problem. "I never thought I'd see the day that me and your were asking for each other's fashion advice!"  
  
Lana laughed. "The red bikini? The lime-green one piece? Or the purple tankini?"  
  
"Definitely the bikini. Now for me, though I only have two choices. The orange hibiscus-print tankini? Or the bright blue bikini?"  
  
"Ooh, the tankini! That color will look great on you," Lana said sincerely.  
  
"Cool. Let's get dressed and I'll meet you in the bathroom in a minute."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
A few minutes later the girls were in the bathroom removing their makeup.  
  
"Fix my hair like you do?" Chloe asked Lana.  
  
"Sure. Where's your ponytail holders?"  
  
"Here," Chloe said handing Lana two pony-o's.  
  
Lana quickly and expertly parted Chloe's hair down the middle, then French braided each half.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said.  
  
"Anytime," Lana replied pulling her own long deep-brown hair into a high ponytail.  
  
They each wrapped a thick white towel around their waists and walked into the main living area. The guys were already in the hot tub by the time the girls got there. Clark stood to help the girls into the water. Lana took his hand, climbed in then crossed to sit by Lex. Chloe climbed in next and sat on Clark's lap.  
  
"I was afraid you girls had gotten lost," Clark teased.  
  
Chloe shot him a look and they all laughed.  
  
"I don't mean to be a killjoy but we have to set some boundaries for this week. First, stay in your own rooms. I'm talking me and Clark stay out of your rooms and you stay out of ours," Lex explained.  
  
Both girls stuck out their lips in mock pouts.  
  
"If it is necessary, then leave the door open," Lex continued.  
  
"But I had so many plans," Chloe whined.  
  
"Chloe!" exclaimed Clark blushing.  
  
"What? You didn't want them to know?" Chloe said trying to keep a straight face as Clark turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
"I'm joking Clark. Stop blushing," Chloe thought. Then she changed her mind, "On second thought, don't stop. It's cute!"  
  
"Second, and I know Chloe will hate this one, but keep yourselves in check with your significant other."  
  
Chloe kissed Clark's cheek as his blush deepened. "You're adorable!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's pretty much it. The kitchen is fully stocked, you can have anything you want. If we run out of something put it on the list on the counter and I'll deal with it. You all have free run of the place for the next week. Make yourselves at home," Lex finished.  
  
"Okay," Chloe said immediately starting to make out with Clark.  
  
"You're horrible," Clark said pulling back.  
  
"I try," Chloe said trying not to laugh as Clark's face turned even a deeper shade of pink.  
  
Clark pushed Chloe off of his lap, dunking her under the water.  
  
"You asked for it, Farmboy," Chloe said jumping on Clark. She pushed him into the water with no effort. When he came back up, he grabbed Chloe and threw her into the water. Chloe latched herself onto Clark's shoulders and pulled him under with her.  
  
"This is better than t.v.," Lana said. She and Lex couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"I'm starved," Chloe said after engaging her three friends in a splash fight.  
  
"Let's change and I'll fix dinner," Lex replied.  
  
"I'll help you," Lana told Lex.  
  
"Sounds great, sweetheart," Lex said kissing her gently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Chloe had dried off and changed her clothes she walked across to Clark's room and knocked. Clark was sitting on the loveseat in his room when Chloe walked in.  
  
"Don't get up," she said crossing the room to him making sure she left the door open. She sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest. "Hold me tight," she said.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Lex asked coming to the door.  
  
"Actually, could you give us a few minutes?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Of course," Lex agreed with a bright smile.  
  
"Tighter Clark," Chloe said when Lex was gone.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Clark replied uneasily.  
  
"You could never hurt me, Clark," Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe, what is it?" Clark asked.  
  
"You know, if you hadn't let me get you in the hot tub I still could of taken you down," Chloe replied. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed as hard as she could, knowing she couldn't hurt him.  
  
"What are you talking about, babe?"  
  
"I don't like it when you let me win. I know with Lana and Lex there you couldn't do anything, but I want you to be who you are. I know you can beat me at anything and everything, and I expect that. I don't want you to think that you have to act like you don't have your powers," Chloe tried to explain.  
  
"I never regret what I am when I am with you, Chlo, because I know you don't regret what I am."  
  
"I don't Clark, and I never will. I love you."  
  
"I love you," Clark said kissing her.  
  
In the kitchen…  
  
"What's on the menu tonight, sweetie?" Lana asked taking inventory of the massive kitchen.  
  
"Hmmm…good question. Any ideas?" Lex replied.  
  
"I noticed that there is every movie imaginable over there, so why don't we fix big bowls of stew, curl up on the couch, and watch a movie?"  
  
"That sounds great. I'll ask Chloe and Clark," Lex said.  
  
Lana watched Lex walked to Clark's door. He said something to the two inside, smiled than came back to the kitchen.  
  
"Chlo said that they need a minute. Let's make the stew anyway. if they decide they don't want it then there is plenty of food for them to choose," Lex said pulling a pot and two skillets out of the cupboard.  
  
"Wow! This kitchen is stocked," Lana said looking into the refrigerator.  
  
"I told them that I wanted some of everything."  
  
"Well, you got exactly what you asked for," Lana replied. She started to pull things out of the refrigerator and pantry. "Okay, steak strips, tomatoes, celery, onions, and potatoes."  
  
"I'll cook if you'll cut. The knives are in the third drawer on the left, Lex said pouring broth and water into the pot.  
  
"Okay. I'll start with the potatoes and celery because those will take the longest to cook."  
  
Lex cut up the steak and started to brown it. When Lana had finished with the potatoes she put them in the other skillet to brown. When all the vegetables had been chopped, they put them in the pot to simmer.  
  
"It needs to simmer for a while. Let's go sit down," Lex said taking Lana's hand and leading her to the couches. He sat down and Lana curled up nest to him.  
  
"I am so lucky to have you," Lana said  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lex asked kissing her hair.  
  
"Look at us. Nothing can tear us apart. When I'm with you, I know nothing can hurt me. You bring out the best in me. No one has ever made me feel like this," Lana explained.  
  
"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I can't believe you're mine. I love you," Lex said.  
  
"I love you, too," Lana replied.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Clark asked coming out of his room hand in hand with Chloe. "Excuse us. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"Lana was just singing my praises," Lex said with a grin.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes at Lex then turned to Clark. "We were waiting for you two to get done so we could eat."  
  
"Then I'll ask my question again. What's for dinner?" Clark said licking his lips.  
  
The group laughed and Lana and Lex stood up.  
  
"There is stew on the stove. Lana thought it would be a good idea to eat and watch a movie," Lex said.  
  
"That sounds great," Chloe said letting go of Clark and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"What movie?" Lana asked walking to the entertainment center. "Let's see, we have Moulin Rouge, Sleepless in Seattle, O Brother Where Art Thou…"  
  
Chloe interrupted Lana. "Ooh! O Brother Where Art Thou."  
  
Lana looked at Clark and Lex. "Guys?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Lana finished eating she stood up. "I'll put everybody's bowls away," she said collecting the groups soup bowls and taking them to the kitchen. When she got back she put a pillow on Lex's lap and laid down to watch the rest of the movie. Chloe sighed happily putting her legs across Clark's lap and laying against his chest. By the time the movie was over, both girls were asleep.  
  
Lex turned off the t.v. and looked at Clark. "I'm glad they decided to put on their pajamas before the movie," Lex whispered.  
  
"Good idea on their part. Let's get them into bed," Clark said picking up Chloe.  
  
Lex slid gently out from under Lana and slid her into his arms. After they had put the girls in bed they walked to their own rooms.  
  
"Goodnight, Clark."  
  
"Goodnight." 


	4. Don't Get On Chloe's Bad Side

Chapter 4- Don't Get On Chloe's Bad Side  
  
Author's Note: The phrase Clark says about 'having a moment' is from the WB show Gilmore Girls, I did not write it. Lex calls Chloe 'Plucky', the word Plucky was in the Smallville episode Stray. That word belongs to the WB, also.  
  
The next morning Clark and Lex were up before the girls.  
  
"What do you say we go pick up some donuts for breakfast?" Lex asked Clark.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll leave the girls a note in case they wake up," Clark said grabbing the notepad off the kitchen counter. He scribbled:  
  
Girls,  
  
Went to pick up breakfast. We'll be  
  
back in a few minutes.  
  
  
  
Clark/Lex  
  
9:30  
  
"I have two cars in the parking garage," Lex said as they made their way through the building. "There is one for each of us to use this week. I know there will be times when we will want to split up, so I knew we could use the extra vehicles."  
  
"You're prepared! So what kind of cars are they?" Clark asked.  
  
"Mine's a red Lamborghini, and yours is a silver Porsche."  
  
"Ooh, driving in style," Clark said. "Sometimes I forget who I'm with."  
  
"I want to talk to you about something," Lex said as he pulled the car onto the road.  
  
"I love Lana with all my heart. I want her to be mine forever. I want to ask her to marry me," Lex said hesitantly. Lex and Clark had been friends for almost five years, but Lex still wasn't used to telling a best friend everything.  
  
"Oh, Lex. That's great. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Do you already have a ring for Chloe?"  
  
"I was hoping to find one in Metropolis," Clark replied.  
  
"We don't have anything planned for after lunch, so why don't we go then?"  
  
"What about the girls?"  
  
"We'll give them a car and they can do whatever they want," Lex explained.  
  
"Cool. It's a deal," Clark said.  
  
When they got back to the apartment Chloe and Lana were already up.  
  
"Hey, boys," Chloe said.  
  
"We have donuts," Lex said putting the box on the kitchen counter. "Chlo, Clark insisted that I stop at this little coffee shop so he could get you a mochachino."  
  
"That's because he loves me," Chloe said taking the coffee and kissing Clark on the cheek.  
  
"Actually, he said something about your blood being made of coffee, and that he was afraid of you when you hadn't had your coffee in the morning…" Lex teased.  
  
Chloe slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand. "I'll stay with my reason, thank you very much."  
  
"Okay, our plans today require semi-formal attire. We need to leave here no later than eleven. That gives you about an hour to get ready," Clark said.  
  
Lana and Chloe looked at each other and then Lana shrieked.  
  
"What was that for?" Lex asked after controlling his laughter.  
  
"Before you guys came in we were brainstorming where all we would go this week," Chloe explained.  
  
"And now we'll find out," Lana said excited.  
  
"Let's go get ready, Lana," Chloe said dragging Lana to their rooms.  
  
"Okay, it was my day to pick the activities," Clark said after the girls were out of earshot. "We go to the art museum, then to the Italian place for late lunch early dinner."  
  
"Great choices, Clark. I'm going to go take a shower, do you need in there before I do?"  
  
"Nope, go right ahead."  
  
* * * * * * * `* * * * * *  
  
Lana and Chloe opened their doors to the bathroom at the same time. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Chloe was wearing a low-cut, red, silk blouse. A black mini-skirt, and knee-high boots. Lana had on a bright red, spaghetti strap, mid-thigh length skirt that flared at the hips.  
  
"I see we had the same idea," Chloe laughed.  
  
They were both wearing the outfits they had worn for the first step in Lana's plan to win over Clark and Lex.  
  
"I was going to ask if you would do my hair the same way you did," Lana said after she had stopped laughing.  
  
"Me too. I'll do yours first. Do you have your barrel curling iron?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yep," Lana said plugging it in.  
  
Chloe carefully pulled half of Lana's hair back into a loose ponytail. She left out one strand over each eye, then curled it all under. Lana put on her make-up while Chloe worked.  
  
"Is your little curling iron on?" Lana asked when Chloe was finished.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe said applying her make-up as Lana got to work.  
  
Lana French braided Chloe's hair. She left out a few strands to frame Chloe's face, then curled the strands into pin curls. When they were ready they sized each other up.  
  
"Let's go get 'em," Lana said and the girls laughed again.  
  
Chloe and Lana walked into the living area where Lex and Clark were waiting. They twirled in a circle to show off their outfits. Clark and Lex looked at each other before walking over to kiss the girls.  
  
Chloe looked at Lana, "Do you think they noticed the outfits?"  
  
"Nah," Lana said with a smile.  
  
"Our limousine awaits, ladies," Lex said as he and Clark offered the girls their arms.  
  
In the limousine, Lana and Chloe sat together across from Clark and Lex.  
  
"I can't wait to see where we're going!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"You're so cute," Clark said laughing at Lana's excitement.  
  
"Hey, watch yourself," Chloe said.  
  
"Aww. You're cute, too, Chlo," Lex replied.  
  
"Hey," Lana piped up.  
  
"I am having one of those moments right now," Clark said. "The kind where it is so perfect that it is almost sad because you know nothing else will be this perfect."  
  
"It is pretty perfect, sweetheart," Chloe said  
  
"Just think, we have a whole week to keep having these moments," Lana replied as the limousine stopped. "We're here!!"  
  
"But where is here?" Chloe asked climbing out of the limousine.  
  
"The art museum," Clark explained once they were all out of the limousine.  
  
"I have an idea," Lex said. "Let's split up, but not in couples. I mean Chloe with me and Clark with Lana." After a moment Lex added, "Chlo, if looks could kill I'd have been dead years ago. Trust me."  
  
Lana saw and understood Chloe's hesitation. She stepped up to Chloe and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Chlo. This way we can see how they truly feel about us. Then, we'll have a gab fest tonight when they go to bed."  
  
"Ok. Lex," Chloe said, still a little unsure. No matter how hard Chloe tried she still had it set in her mind that Lex always had ulterior motives.  
  
"Let's go," Clark said a little confused.  
  
When they entered the museum they paired off and went their separate ways.  
  
"Tell me the story about you and Clark," Lex said.  
  
Chloe started to think maybe he did have ulterior motives, but she decided to give Lex the benefit of the doubt. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I want to know how you two came about from best friends to where you are now."  
  
"I'm usually the one asking the questions, but alright. Where to start? I moved to Smallville in middle school. That's when I first met Clark. We instantly became best friends. We were inseparable, at each other's houses every day. By ninth grade I had really started to care for him. His friendship was very, very important to me. We were closer than I've ever been with anyone. Well, my feelings for him started to change. I realized that I wanted to be more than friends, Unfortunately, that's where Ms. Pom Pom came in," Chloe said.  
  
"Lana always had great timing, huh?" Lex asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Lana was perfect. She was head cheerleader. Lana was what every girl dreamed of being and every guy dreamed of dating. I was put on the back burner with Clark. One minute I was Clark's best friend and confidante, the next minute the only girl in the world was Lana Lang. I hated her for it! That went on for a few years. Last year I decided that I was done waiting. Clark was mine and I was going to fight for him. I wasn't going to let someone take him away from me," Chloe finished.  
  
"So you fought, and you won," Lex stated the obvious.  
  
"Well, first I had to make him notice that I was there. He had to notice that I wasn't just one of the guys," Chloe said.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Well, I won't go into details, but Lana was actually the one who accomplished that," Chloe replied.  
  
"Lana? Wow, that twists things a little," Lex said amused.  
  
"And that's how me and Lana are the best friends we are now," Chloe stated. "Your turn. Tell me about you and Lana."  
  
"Well, it's definitely not as romantic as you and Clark," Lex said.  
  
"Oh please, that was not romantic. That was an I'm-tired-of-waiting- I'm-gonna-take-what-is-rightfully-mine-or-someone's-going-to-get-it story," Chloe said.  
  
"And who exactly would have 'gotten it'?" Lex asked.  
  
"Your very own telescope girl, of course," Chloe replied dead serious.  
  
"That would have been fun to see. Plucky reporter against unknowing head cheerleader. I would have paid good money to see that," Lex said with a laugh.  
  
"That's still a painful subject, so let's move on," Chloe said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay. Me and Lana…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *` *  
  
"So Clark," Lana said taking him by the arm.  
  
"So Lana," Clark said with a laugh. "Can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Since you poured out your soul to me about Chlo, you deserve to be able to ask me anything," Lana replied.  
  
"How did you become interested in Lex?" As Clark said it he realized it sounded like he was asking why she hadn't liked him. "I didn't mean it like it sounded."  
  
"It sounded like an innocent question to me," Lana said with a reassuring smile. "Lex has always seemed untouchable. I mean, he was Lex Luthor, powerful businessman and millionaire's son. No one got close to Lex Luthor. I think it was a façade. Sort of a wall he put up so he wouldn't get hurt. I don't think he had anyone who truly cared for him. I know Lionel didn't, and still doesn't for that matter. I wanted to know who he really was. I wanted to be the one take down his wall brick by brick," Lana explained.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And so I told him exactly how I felt. That I wanted to get to know him and be someone who cared for him," Lana finished.  
  
"No wonder Lex is so taken with you. You were right, he really needed someone to love. I wanted to help, but I knew it wasn't my place," Clark said.  
  
"There's Chloe and Lex," Lana said seeing their friends across the large room.  
  
"Uh-oh. This doesn't look good," Clark said. Chloe and Lex were obviously arguing and from the looks of it Lex was getting an earful! Without noticing them Chloe folded her arms defiantly and turned her back to Lex. Lex saw Clark and Lana and walked over to them.  
  
"Lex, what happened?"  
  
"Let's just say that there are some bottled up emotions that are better left bottled up," Lex said cryptically.  
  
"I better go talk to her," Clark said.  
  
"The limousine leaves in 15 minutes," Lex said.  
  
"Ok, Clark said jogging to Chloe.  
  
Lana watched as Clark put his arm on Chloe's shoulder and said something. Chloe knocked his hand off and started to gesture wildly at Lex. Lana could tell she was very upset.  
  
"Wow, you really set her off if she's being aggressive with Clark," Lana said guiding Lex out of the room.  
  
"Chlo, don't be mad," Clark said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She knocked his hand off. "Don't tell me not to be mad. He had no right to say what he did! No right," Chloe growled.  
  
"What did he say, Chlo?"  
  
"We were talking about me and you and Lana in high school. I told him it was a painful subject and I wanted to move on. So, he did. We talked about him and Lana. Then he started talking about you and Lana again. He was talking about your telescope how much you were in love with her," Chloe said pacing.  
  
"Yeah, that would set you off," Clark agreed.  
  
"What did he think he was doing? How dare he talk about you and Lana? He had no right." Chloe started to cry. "All I could think about was that you were with Lana that very moment."  
  
"Tell me, Chloe. Tell me about me and you and Lana," Clark said. He and Chloe had never discussed that aspect of their lives.  
  
"You know damn well about us," Chloe shouted.  
  
"I want to hear it from you, Chloe," Clark said watching helplessly as Chloe cried.  
  
For the next ten minutes Chloe told Clark all about herself, him, and Ms. Pom Pom. She went into more detail than she had with Lex.  
  
"Tell me why Chloe's so angry," Lana told Lex after they were a safe distance away from the other two.  
  
"I made the mistake of talking about you and Clark pre-Chloe," Lex admitted.  
  
"What?!? Why would you think that was a good idea?" Lana asked amazed that Lex would do that.  
  
"I was trying to explain Clark to her, and it took a bad turn."  
  
"Poor Chloe. That was a horrible time for her. I know you meant well, but Chloe is still in a lot of pain over that subject," Lana said.  
  
"I feel rotten. I need to apologize," Lex sighed.  
  
"That's a good idea, babe," Lana agreed. "Just be ready for her to cut you down again."  
  
"It's time to go. Let's go wait for the limousine," Lex said taking Lana's hand.  
  
Chloe took the whole ten minutes to tell her story. By the time she was done it was time to leave. Clark put his arm around her and they walked to the limousine. When they saw Lex Clark felt Chloe tense up.  
  
"Chloe," Lex started taking her arm.  
  
She jerked away from him. "I'm not ready for you to touch me, Luthor!"  
  
"I deserve that. I'm very sorry. I knew I was hitting a nerve, but I persisted despite the fact. It was wrong of me," Lex tried to apologize. Apologies weren't in his nature as a Luthor.  
  
"Yes it was. See that it doesn't happen again," Chloe said, her tone a little softer now. She knew that Lex was sincerely sorry.  
  
"It won't," Lex replied relieved that he was somewhat forgiven.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the restaurant Chloe sat between Clark and Lana. Her argument with Lex had put her on the defensive, and she wasn't going to let her guard down again. After they ordered Clark put a reassuring hand on Chloe's knee.  
  
"I'm sorry I've turned this day into anything less than perfect for you, Chlo," Lex said sincerely.  
  
"I know Lex. I shouldn't have blown it out of proportion. You didn't know I felt so strongly about that particular subject," Chloe said.  
  
"You had every right to get mad. I should of thought before I spoke," Lex said.  
  
"Apology accepted," Chloe said with a small smile.  
  
"Good. I'll let lark tell everyone our plans for the rest of the evening."  
  
"Alright, by the time we finish here and get back to the apartment it will be about five or five thirty. Me and Lex have a few errands to run, so you girls have the night to yourselves," Clark explained.  
  
"I old Clark earlier that I have two cars here. There is a red Lamborghini, and a Porsche. Te Porsche is for Clark and Chloe, or when you girls need a car. The Lamborghini is for me and Lana, or when me and Clark need a car," Lex said handing a set of keys to the other three. "On each key ring are three keys. One to the Lamborghini, one to the Porsche, and one to the apartment."  
  
"What about the limousine?" Lana asked.  
  
"The limousine is for when we go out as a group. But, when we pair off or go off by ourselves we'll use the cars," Lex said.  
  
"You trust me to drive a Porsche? I knew there was something wrong with you," Chloe teased.  
  
"If you wreck it, I'll just use dear old dad's money to buy another," Lex said matter of fact.  
  
"He's not kidding," Lana said leaning against Lex.  
  
"Here comes out food. I'm starved," Clark said.  
  
"You're always hungry," Chloe said patting his stomache. "Yet you still manage to keep these abs."  
  
Clark smiled at her and she realized what she had said. Clark didn't have to work to get his muscles. 


	5. Heart To Heart

Chapter 5- Heart to Heart  
  
"The rest of the day is yours," Lex said to Lana and Chloe back at the apartment. "We will probably be back late. We have our cell phones on if you need to reach us." I think that's it," Lex said.  
  
"One more thing," Chloe said looking at Lana.  
  
"What's that?" Clark asked.  
  
"This," Lana said as she and Chloe kissed Clark and Lex.  
  
Lana turned to Chloe after the guys had left. "Let's have that gab fest, now."  
  
"Well, you'll have to fill me in on how this works," Chloe said.  
  
"You've never had a gab fest before?"  
  
"Think about it, Lana. From the time I moved to Smallville up until a year ago, my two best friends were guys."  
  
"Good point," said Lana. "Let's talk."  
  
"About what?" Chloe asked settling herself on the couch.  
  
"Lex told me about what happened today," Lana started.  
  
"Lana, I really don't want to go into that again," Chloe said stopping Lana.  
  
"I talked to Clark. I think it would help clear some things up if you knew his side of it," Lana tried to reason with her.  
  
"I know his side," Chloe growled.  
  
"From your tone of voice I have to say that no you don't. Trust me," Lana urged.  
  
"Go on," Chloe said defeated.  
  
"This is what Clark told me. You two became best friends in middle school. He really cherished your friendship. He felt like he could tell you anything, so he did. Well, in high school his feelings started to change. He realized that he liked you as more than a friend," Lana explained.  
  
"Lana, please…" Chloe said not believing it.  
  
"I'm not lying. Let me finish. He started to see you in a different light and it scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to lose your friendship because it meant so much to him. So, he put it out of his mind. That's where I come in. He started to make himself like me to take his mind off of you. Before he knew what hit him, it had become a full on obsession. He totally forgot his feelings about you."  
  
Chloe started to look annoyed.  
  
"I'm not done," Lana said. "He started to 'remember' when you got hurt at Lex's. He was afraid he would lose you. His feelings started to bubble to the surface again when he found out that you wanted him to take you to Prom. A few weeks after that is when I confronted you about Clark. On that first date was when he realized that he had never and would never get over you."  
  
"Well, I never heard that side of the story," Chloe agreed after thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"I didn't think you had. It's getting kind of late, I'm going to go put on my pajamas," Lana said getting up.  
  
"Good idea. And since we're telling all, I want to tell you about Lex," Chloe said going into her room.  
  
When the girls had changed, they settled back onto the couches.  
  
"I had no idea Lex would tell me so much," Chloe said.  
  
"He's known you for almost five years. He trusts you, Chlo. He's told me so," Lana explained.  
  
"I guess I never really give him enough credit. but, here goes. You probably know most of this but I'll refresh your memory. Lex's mom died when he was young. She was the only person who had ever loved and cared about Lex. After she died he felt empty inside. Like something had hollowed him out. He learned to ignore his pain and not let anyone get close. If thought if he did that, he couldn't get hurt again. Then, Clark saved his life. Lex realized that he wanted a friend. Clark was the closest to a friend he had ever had. Well, with Clark came me. At that point in time me and Clark were inseparable. I was like Lex, or so Lex thought. I fought to get what I wanted and didn't take crap from anyone. He thought I was the girl for him," Chloe explained.  
  
"So far, I know this stuff," Lana said.  
  
"Be patient. He met you soon after when you offered him a business deal with the Talon. He noticed that you cared about everyone. You never judged people, even if they were not good people. He said that you balanced his personality. You smoothed his rough edges, so to speak. When you made the comment about wanting to be the person for him to open up to, something clicked. He hadn't loved in years, and he knew he could love you. He also had a very strong feeling that you wouldn't let him down, and you haven't," Chloe finished.  
  
"I don't ever plan on letting him down. Thank you for telling me that, Chlo," Lana said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, too. It meant a lot to hear about Clark. I am beat. Having an argument with Lex Luthor can wear a person out! I'm going to leave Clark a note and go to bed."  
  
"I think I'll leave Lex a note, too. But, I'm going to take a long hot bath before bed," Lana said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What about this one?" Lex asked pointing to a ring in the glass case. The ring had one quite large diamond in the middle with five smaller diamonds on each side.  
  
"Uh-uh. It's too flashy. Lana would feel like she was trying to show off how much money you have. It would make her uncomfortable," Clark explained.  
  
"You're right, Clark," Lex said moving to the next case.  
  
They were in the third jewelry store and had still not found the perfect rings. They were beginning to doubt if the perfect rings even existed.  
  
"Lana likes simple," Clark said matter of fact.  
  
Lex valued Clark's opinion because Clark had known both girls longer than Lex had. "And what does Chloe like?  
  
"Unique…and I think I just found it," Clark said pointing at one of the glass cases. The ring had a large, round opal in the center with one medium square diamond on either side.  
  
"I think you just hit the jackpot, Clark," Lex said. "Chlo'll love it!"  
  
"Do you see anything for Lana?  
  
"I think so. What about this one?" The ring had a large sapphire in the middle with two small diamonds on either side.  
  
"Wow, good choice. Sapphires are Lana's favorite stone," Clark agreed.  
  
When the cashier had boxed up their rings they made their way back to the car.  
  
"I'm so nervous," Clark admitted.  
  
"Nervousness is a sign of weakness in a Luthor, but my father always said I didn't act like a Luthor," Lex said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who is nervous," Clark said.  
  
"You've known Chloe for almost eight years. Why are you nervous?"  
  
"True, but I've only thought about her romantically off and on for the last couple of years. It became serious recently. Chlo is my first girlfriend. In other words, I'm in uncharted territory.  
  
"True, true," Lex agreed as they pulled into a parking space.  
  
When they got into the apartment only one lamp was on. Lex and Clark went to peak in at their girlfriends.  
  
"Chlo's sound asleep," Clark said walking with Lex back to their rooms.  
  
"I could hear Lana taking a bath. Let me have Chlo's ring and I'll put them both in the safe," Lex said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."  
  
"'Night, Clark."  
  
Walking into his room Clark noticed a white piece of paper on his pillow. He picked it up and read it with a smile:  
  
Clark,  
  
Lana helped me know where you were coming from back  
  
in high school. I had no idea. I'm glad I know. All that matters  
  
is the here and now. I love you and you love me, it couldn't be  
  
more perfect!  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Chlo  
  
Lex put the rings in his safe and twisted the lock. As he was climbing into bed he saw a note sticking out from under the pillow.  
  
Lex,  
  
I will always be here to care for you, and to love you. I will  
  
never let you down. I never knew how empty I felt until you  
  
filled my heart. I love you now and forever.  
  
Lana  
  
Lex felt his eyes get moist. He grabbed a scrap of paper, wrote on it, put it on Lana's bed, and went to sleep. The note said simply:  
  
Thank you. 


	6. Private Swim

Chapter 6- Private Swim  
  
Author's Note: The 'deep breath' comment Lana makes is from an episode of Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the WB, I did not make it up. (Although, I wish I had made it up because it is a very clever comment!) (On another note, Lana and Chloe joke about making Clark blush. If you want to read a really funny fan fiction about Clark and his blush read Many Ways To Make Clark Kent  
  
Blush—A WB Ballad by LaCasta. It's very short, but very hilarious!!)  
  
"Hi, baby," Lana said to Lex the next morning.  
  
Lex was sitting at the kitchen table eating a piece of toast.  
  
"Is Clark still asleep?" Lana asked grabbing a piece of toast from Lex's plate and nibbling on it.  
  
"Uh-huh," Lex said kissing Lana good morning.  
  
"Chloe's snoring. I can hear it in my room with the door closed," Lana laughed.  
  
"How about we sneak in a dip in the hot tub before the sleeping beauties wake up?"  
  
"I'll go put on my suit," Lana said kissing Lex on the nose before going into her room to change.  
  
Lana hurried into her purple tankini and threw her hair into a ponytail. She met Lex by the hot tub. After they put their towels down Lex picked Lana up and started kissing her. He only stopped long enough to carry her into the water and set her on his lap. They kissed for a few more minutes before Lex pulled back.  
  
"Thank you for my note," Lex said sincerely.  
  
"I meant it, Lex," Lana replied equally as sincere.  
  
"I know. That's why I love you so much.  
  
"Deep breath," Lana told Lex before starting to kiss him again.  
  
By the time they drug themselves out of the water Clark and Chloe were up and in their separate showers. Lex and Lana parted with another before going to dry off.  
  
When Lana had changed she knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah?" Chloe yelled from the shower.  
  
"Chlo, can I come in and use the sink?"  
  
"Sure," Chloe said pulling the shower curtain tightly closed.  
  
"Thanks," Lana said walking in and shutting the door.  
  
"Did you and Lex have a good time in the hot tub?" Chloe teased.  
  
"You saw that?" Lana asked embarrassed.  
  
"I went to get some breakfast and I heard voices. I decided to give you two a little privacy."  
  
"Thank you. And to answer your question, yes." Both girls laughed.  
  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Chloe Sullivan! That's none of your business," Lana said in mock amazement.  
  
"Would you rather I found out for myself?" Chloe questioned shutting off the water and reaching for her towel.  
  
"No!" Lana exclaimed washing her face.  
  
"I was kidding, Lana. You're almost as easy to embarrass as Clark is," Chloe laughed as she wrapped herself in the towel and stepped out of the shower.  
  
"No one is as easy to embarrass as Clark," Lana said starting to brush her teeth.  
  
"True, true," Chloe agreed walking into her room to change.  
  
"It's so much fun to try and make him blush. It's almost a game," Chloe yelled from her room.  
  
"100 Ways to Embarrass Clark Kent," Lana said with a laugh. "We could write a book!"  
  
"We could make millions," Chloe said walking back into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"Is Clark a good kisser?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. His lips are so soft. He tastes good, too," Chloe said.  
  
"That should go in our book."  
  
"If Clark knew I said that he'd turn five shades of pink!"  
  
"Speaking of Clark, let's go find out what we're doing today."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lex and Clark were standing in the kitchen talking. Clark had his back to Lana and Chloe. Chloe looked at Lana, put her finger to her lips, and winked. She tiptoed until she was a few feet away from Clark, then she ran and jumped on his back. His super reflexes kicked in and he put his hands behind himself to support her.  
  
"We were just talking about you," Chloe whispered, kissing his ear. She laughed when Clark blushed. "I did it, Lana. That was too easy!"  
  
"What did you do?" Lex asked.  
  
"Made Clark blush," Chloe said triumphantly  
  
"You're so sexy," Clark breathed causing Chloe to blush. He laughed. "You're not the only one who can make people blush!"  
  
Chloe stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, punched Clark on the shoulder, and jumped off of him.  
  
Lex put his arm around Lana and she kissed him.  
  
"Hey, haven't you two met your quota for the day?" Chloe teased.  
  
"Nope," Lana said kissing Lex again. They all laughed when Lex blushed ever so slightly.  
  
Clark moved behind Chloe and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"What are our plans for today?" Chloe asked looking up at Clark.  
  
"It was Lex's turn to decide today."  
  
"I thought we could pair off in couples today, then meet up at a karaoke bar tonight," Lex said.  
  
"Ooh, sounds like great fun!" Chloe said leaning into Clark.  
  
"Lana, you and I need to leave by three. That gives you about three and a half hours."  
  
"Ditto for Chloe," Clark said.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Lana asked Lex stepping in front of him and putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Clark said picking Chloe up.  
  
Chloe blushed again. "Hey, I'm supposed to make you blush, not the other way around!"  
  
Lex, Lana, and Clark laughed as Clark carried Chloe to one of the couches.  
  
"Well, I've secured a private stable with fifty-five acres of riding pasture from three thirty to seven. I thought we could take a long ride. Then, come back here, change, and go meet Chlo and Clark."  
  
"Sounds wonderful!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go steal Chloe away from Clark for a little while," Lana said walking away.  
  
Lex grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. he kissed her softly before letting her go.  
  
Lex watched Lana walk over to Clark and Chloe. She talked to them for a moment, before she and Chloe went into Chloe's room. When Chloe left Clark got up and walked over to Lex.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Lex asked.  
  
"Chlo's taking me on a tour of the Daily Planet. She's been interning there in the summers for years and wants to show me around," Clark said.  
  
"Chloe's true passion," Lex replied.  
  
"Yep. Then we'll go for a walk for an hour or so around the park," Clark explained.  
  
"You should take some bread to feed the ducks," Lex offered.  
  
"Good idea. What about you and Lana?"  
  
"We're going to a private stable to ride for the better part of the afternoon."  
  
"Ooh, Lana's passion."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Four more days until our anniversary," Clark said.  
  
"Not counting today," Lex clarified.  
  
"Right. I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin if I have to wait any longer. I've planned how I'm going to ask."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"I know of a little lake about half an hour from here. No one ever goes there. I'm going to take Chloe there, have a picnic in the middle of the lake, and swim."  
  
"I never knew you had a romantic side, Clark," Lex said.  
  
"I have my moments."  
  
"As for me, I have no idea."  
  
"You'll figure something out," Clark reassured him.  
  
"Looks like your plan backfired, Chlo," Lana said sitting on Chloe's bed.  
  
"I'm Chloe, star reporter, nothing ever backfires on me."  
  
"Clark made you blush not once, but twice."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"You are hopeless!" Lana said laughing.  
  
"What are you wearing tonight?"  
  
"My black leather pants, and a deep purple crushed velvet top, I think," Lana mused. "And you?"  
  
"I think I'll wear my blue spaghetti strap knee-length dress with the slit up to here," Chloe said pointing at her hip.  
  
"You used to scoff at the thought of wearing a dress!"  
  
"Hey, it will make Clark blush. I will have the last laugh!"  
  
"You're too much," Lana said. 


	7. News And Horses

Chapter 7- News and Horses  
  
"Chlo, let's move it," Clark shouted.  
  
Chloe ran to Clark and jumped on him, forcing him to catch her in his arms. "I'm so excited."  
  
Clark put her down and grabbed his key. "I'm glad."  
  
They walked across to the parking garage and Chloe said, "How do you know which one of these cars is Lex's?"  
  
"Look," Clark said pointing at a silver car. The license plate read: LUTHOR.  
  
"I see," Chloe said amused.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lana stepped out of her room to wait for Lex. When she saw him here eyes got wide.  
  
"What?" Lex asked feeling self-conscious.  
  
"You're wearing jeans," Lana said amazed.  
  
"And that's bad?"  
  
"I've never seen you in jeans. I wish I had my camera."  
  
"I'm glad I amuse you," Lex said.  
  
"Aww. Don't be upset, sweetie," Lana said moving to stand by Lex. "It's just a change. I like it, you look more relaxed."  
  
"You mean less like Lex Luthor," Lex asked teasing Lana.  
  
"No, less like Lionel Luthor," she answered.  
  
Lex shook his head. "Let's go."  
  
"Can I drive?" Lana asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, babe," Lex answered kissing her nose. "Do you have your keys?"  
  
"Yes." Lana said as they walked into the parking garage. "Which one is yours?"  
  
"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."  
  
"Stupid question on my part," Lana said unlocking the door of Lex's red Lamborghini. The license plate was: LX ( LTHR.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sullivan!"  
  
"Hey, Christine," Chloe said to the girl at the front desk.  
  
"Who is your handsome friend?"  
  
"This is Clark Kent, love of my life," Chloe said laughing from the expected blush from Clark. She reached over and held Clark's hand.  
  
"Everyone will be happy to see you. Go on back," Christine said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe called pulling Clark through the main door. She led him into a large office.  
  
"Sullivan, I have a story for you," said the man behind the wooden desk.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You wish. Clark this is Perry White, editor of the Planet. Perry, Clark Kent."  
  
"You want a story Kent?" Perry asked.  
  
"Chloe's the reporter, not me. I'm just along for the ride," Clark said.  
  
"It's a fast ride with Sullivan," Perry said.  
  
"Don't flatter me," Chloe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"What have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Most of my time is spent in college. I'm working on a journalism major. I'm trying to convince Clark, here, to join our ranks. So far I've got him enrolled in a few of my classes."  
  
"Well, Kent you're working with the best Metropolis has to offer."  
  
"I believe it," Clark said proudly, wrapping his arm around Chloe's waist.  
  
"I'm going to introduce Clark to the team," Chloe said.  
  
"Good idea. They're all here, and they'll be glad to see you. Can I count on you this summer?" Perry asked.  
  
"You bet," Chloe answered.  
  
When they walked into the main office area they were greeted by a whole group of people.  
  
"Sullivan!" "Hey!" "C.S.!" "Look who's here!" "Long time no see." "Hi!"  
  
"Hi everybody. Clark this is Bryan Thomas, Cynthia Newland, Valerie Gin, Chris Fetters, Caleb Summers, and Tiffany Leiwer. Everybody, this is Clark Kent."  
  
"Are you one of Chloe's friends from Smallville?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"Actually, he's my boyfriend from Smallville," Chloe explained.  
  
"But I thought we were dating," Caleb teased.  
  
"In your dreams, Cale," Chloe answered back.  
  
"C.S. since you're here will you help me with this story. It won't take long," Tiffany asked.  
  
"Sure, Tiff. Give me a minute, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"This should only take a second, Clark. You can sit over here to wait," Chloe said leading him to an empty desk. The gold nameplate read: CHLOE SULLIVAN.  
  
"You have your own desk? But you're only here during the summer," Clark said confused.  
  
"What can I say? They love me," Chloe answered with a wink. "Be right back."  
  
Clark watched as Chloe leaned over Tiffany's computer and starting talking to her friend. Chloe was definitely in her element.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You can have your pick of any horse you see," Lex said gesturing at the stable full of horses.  
  
"That's a tough choice," Lana said walking to each horse. "This one's beautiful." She pointed to a mare with tan fur and blond mane and tail. It was appropriately named Butter.  
  
"Here's a harness and lead rope. We can tie them up outside to put the saddles on," Lex said handing her the items.  
  
Lex chose a black stallion and harnessed him while Lana harnessed the mare. They lead their horses outside and tied them up.  
  
"The tack room with the saddles in it is over there," Lex said pointing,  
  
They chose their saddles, brushed down the horses, then put the saddles on them.  
  
"Let's ride," Lana said giving Lex a kiss.  
  
"We don't have to," Lex said holding on to her tiny waist.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and climbed onto her horse. She turned the mare easily and settled herself into its trot with Lex close behind. They rode almost half an hour without stopping or talking. They both knew the value of silence. Lex slowed his horse next to a stream and climbed down. When Lana stopped he lifted her off of her horse. They let the horses graze as Lex and Lana settled themselves in the grass. Lex laid back and Lana curled up beside him with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So, this week…good idea?" Lex asked lazily.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lana said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know what?" Lana asked propping herself up on her elbows so she could look into Lex's piercing blue/green eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Lana Lang and you're Lex Luthor and you're mine. Lex Luthor is mine," Lana said happily.  
  
Lex laughed and kissed Lana on the nose. "I thought we established that about a year ago."  
  
"Don't laugh. It's just that a year ago I thought you'd never feel the way that I felt about you. Now you do, and I still have to convince myself that you're really here," Lana explained.  
  
"I'm here, and I'll always be here," Lex said.  
  
"Mmm…" Lana said sleepily laying her head on Lex's chest and draping her arm across his stomach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe finished helping Tiffany, walked back to Clark, and sat on his lap.  
  
"So, not that I'm not glad, but what brings you to Metropolis?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's me and Clark's one year anniversary in a few days. It's also our friends Lex and Lana's anniversary. So, Lex brought us all down here for to stay in his apartment for a week," Chloe explained.  
  
"Your friend Lex must be pretty rich to own an apartment in Metropolis that's big enough for four people," Bryan commented.  
  
"You could say that. Our friend is Lex Luthor," Chloe said hesitantly afraid of what her colleagues would think.  
  
"Lex Luthor! Yeah, I'd say he's rich," Caleb threw out.  
  
"Can I meet him?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Lex and Clark have been best friends for years, and I'll see what I can do, Val," Chloe explained.  
  
"Best friends with Lex Luthor, that's got to be hard to accomplish," Valerie said.  
  
"He is Lex Luthor, but the only thing that makes him different from any of us is that he has a lot of money. He has the same emotions, the same worries," Clark said defending Lex.  
  
"We didn't mean to be rude," Cynthia said.  
  
"It's just that most people have formed their own opinions about Lex because of his father. He is nothing like his father," Clark continued.  
  
"Like I said Lex and Clark are best friends. Clark knows Lex better than anyone, and frequently finds himself standing up for him when Lex isn't around," Chloe explained.  
  
"We meant no disrespect," Bryan said sincerely.  
  
"I know, we didn't mean to imply that you did. Talking about Lex puts us on the defensive pretty quickly. I know you guys didn't mean anything," Chloe said with a smile, leaning back against Clark.  
  
"You two look so happy," Cynthia said.  
  
"That's probably because we are," Chloe answered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lana opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Lex. Wake up. We fell asleep," Lana said gently shaking Lex.  
  
"What time is it?" Lex asked groggily.  
  
"Six thirty. We slept for two hours," Lana said with a yawn.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we decided to put on sunscreen before our ride or we'd be in a lot of pain," Lex commented sitting up.  
  
Lana laughed. "We have half an hour to get the horses back. I'm surprised that they didn't walk away."  
  
Lex lifted Lana onto her mare before mounting his stallion.  
  
"We can't say that we didn't have a relaxing afternoon," Lana said.  
  
"You're right about that," Lex said a little distant.  
  
"It's okay, Lex. Really," Lana assured him.  
  
"I had great plans for today," Lex said.  
  
"We have four more days for great plans, sweetie. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you, babe."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * "We have to go," Chloe said hopping off of Clark's lap.  
  
"Come back soon." "We'll miss you!" "Tell Lex I said hi!" "Bye!" "Call soon!" "Later!"  
  
"I will call everyone in the next couple of days, maybe we can all get together. I'd really like for everyone to meet Lex and Lana. I know you'll love them," Chloe said leaving the offices.  
  
"What do you want to do next?" Clark asked when they got outside.  
  
Chloe looked at her watch before answering. "It's five. We have two hours at the least before Lex and Lana are due back at the apartment."  
  
"And…" Clark urged her to continue.  
  
"And that means two hours to have the apartment, pool, and hot tub to ourselves."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Clark asked putting the Porsche into drive.  
  
At the apartment Chloe changed into her bright blue bikini. She walked past the hot tub to the pool, put down her towel, and gracefully dove in. Clark came in a second later. He dove under the water and started swimming laps around Chloe. She had a hard time seeing him because of his speed. She laughed as she was caught in the whirlpool Clark made around her.  
  
"Clark!" Chloe yelled.  
  
Clark was out of the water not a second later. "Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.  
  
Chloe's answer was a kiss. "I'll take that as a no," Clark said.  
  
Chloe dove under the water and swam to the other side of the pool. When she came up she stuck her tongue out at Clark.  
  
"I'll get you," Clark said swimming after her.  
  
Chloe swam the opposite way laughing. She was pulled under when a hand grabbed her ankle. Chloe turned under the water and pushed against Clark's chest. Like she had anticipated he didn't even move a centimeter. Chloe came up to catch her breath and think of her next move. Before she could focus her train of thought Clark grabbed her and threw her high into the air. She was barely able to touch the ceiling before she flew to the other end of the pool where Clark caught her. Chloe wrapped her legs around Clark's waist and proceeded to kiss him. She gasped when he started to spin using all of his speed. He spun so fast that a wall of water surrounded them.  
  
Chloe was exhausted by the time she and Clark got out of the pool. They had over almost two hours before they had to leave for the club so they both took showers and put on their most comfortable clothes. Clark was lying on the couch when Chloe came out of her room.  
  
"Scoot over," she commanded. When he did she lay down beside him.  
  
When Lex and Lana came in Clark and Chloe were asleep.  
  
"Looks like we weren't the only ones that were tired," Lex said looking at his sleeping friends. Clark was laying on his back and Chloe had an arm and leg thrown over him.  
  
"I better wake them up. We have to leave in half an hour," Lana said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Clark? You need to wake up. We have to leave in half an hour," Lana whispered.  
  
"Thanks, Lan," Clark said sleepily. He kissed Chloe on the forehead before gently waking her up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: The song Chloe sings is How Do I Get There? It belongs to Deana Carter. Chloe and Lana sing Don't Let Me Get Me which belongs to Pink. The song the quartet dances to is Have A Little Faith In Me, it belongs to John Hiatt.  
  
"My turn," Chloe said walking up on stage.  
  
"Chloe can sing?" Lana asked.  
  
"Like an angel," Clark replied.  
  
"You think you know a person," Lex said with a smile.  
  
"I want to dedicate this song to my best friend who is also my boyfriend," Chloe said before she started to sing.  
  
Clark smiled at her.  
  
"We've always bee the best of friends, no secrets and no demands.  
  
But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue, I see a different light around you.  
  
One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hold you, never let go."  
  
"Wow! You're right, she has a beautiful voice," Lana exclaimed.  
  
"I need to know. How do I get there from here? How do I make you see?  
  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?  
  
Lost in your lovin' arms, that's where I wanna be.  
  
Somebody tell me, how do I get there?"  
  
Clark watched Chloe with an intense look of love. He realized the meaning of the words and knew why she had picked the song.  
  
"The shortest distance between two points is a straight line,  
  
But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb.  
  
The perfect combination is your heart and mine, darlin' won't you give me a sign?"  
  
"Clark, you have one great girlfriend," Lex said.  
  
"I'm not even going to address that comment," Lana said never taking her eyes off of Chloe.  
  
Clark laughed. "I agree with you, Lex."  
  
"How do I get there from here? How do I make you see?  
  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?  
  
Lost in your lovin' arms, that's where I wanna be.  
  
You know I love you, how do I get there from here?  
  
You know I love you, how do I get there?"  
  
The club exploded in applause when Chloe finished singing. Chloe sat down and Clark pulled her close.  
  
"That was amazing, Chlo," Clark said.  
  
"Chloe, I'm speechless," Lana said.  
  
"I never knew you could sing," Lex replied.  
  
"I'm not that good," Chloe said, embarrassed by all the attention.  
  
"Will you sing a song with me?" Lana asked Chloe.  
  
"What song?" Chloe questioned back.  
  
"I don't know, let's go pick one out."  
  
"Alright," Chloe said letting Lana lead her away.  
  
"She really loves you, Clark," Lex said.  
  
"I know. Every time I get nervous about asking her to marry me she does something like that. Then, I am reminded that she loves me just as much as I love her, if not more, and I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
"We have got to be the two luckiest guys," Lex said.  
  
"Look at them up there. They look so happy," Clark said watching the girls laugh over the list of songs.  
  
"I wouldn't trade our friendships for anything," Lex told Clark.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"They look like they were born pop stars," Lex said watching the girls get on the stage and start to sing. "The way they sing you'd think they did this every day."  
  
Chloe:  
  
"I never win first place, I don't support the team, I can't take direction,  
  
and my socks are never clean."  
  
Lana:  
  
"Teachers dated me, my parents hated me.  
  
I was always in a fight, 'cause I can't do nothin' right."  
  
Chloe:  
  
"Everyday I fight a war against the mirror,  
  
I can't take the person staring back at me…"  
  
Lana/Chloe:  
  
"I'm a hazard to myself. Don't let me get me,  
  
I'm my own worst enemy, it's bad when you annoy yourself.  
  
So, irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
Wanna be somebody else."  
  
Chloe:  
  
"L.A. told me, "You'll be a pop star, all you have to change,  
  
is everything you are.  
  
I'm tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears,  
  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me."  
  
Lana:  
  
"Doctor, Doctor, won't you please prescribe me somethin'  
  
a day I the life of someone else, I'm a hazard to myself."  
  
Chloe:  
  
"Don't let me get me,  
  
I'm my own worst enemy, it's bad when you annoy yourself.  
  
So, irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else."  
  
Lana:  
  
"Don't let me get me,  
  
I'm my own worst enemy, it's bad when you annoy yourself.  
  
So, irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else."  
  
Chloe/Lana:  
  
"Doctor, Doctor, won't you please prescribe me somethin'  
  
a day I the life of someone else, don't let me get me."  
  
When the girls finished singing the last note they burst out laughing. They gave each other a high five, linked arms and walked back to the table. Clark and Lex were laughing as the girls sat on their laps.  
  
"That was so much fun," Lana said looking at Chloe.  
  
"It's bad when you annoy yourself," Chloe and Lana sang before erupting into a second round of laughter.  
  
"You guys should sing a song," Lana urged.  
  
"I don't think so," Clark replied.  
  
"Why not?" Chloe whined.  
  
"Luthors don't sing," Lex said matter-of-fact.  
  
"Alexander! You can't use your name to get yourself out of this one," Lana said.  
  
Lex lifted one eyebrow at Lana and Chloe and Clark laughed.  
  
"What is your of-so-clever reason, Clark" Chloe asked.  
  
"I'm losing my voice," Clark whispered pointing at his throat.  
  
"I'll make you lose your voice," Chloe said menacingly. He kissed Clark making his eyes go wide.  
  
"God idea, Chlo" Lana said kissing Lex.  
  
After a few minutes of kissing they all pulled back.  
  
"You girls are certainly in good spirits," Lex said.  
  
"I think it was the naps," Lana said.  
  
"They gave us extra energy," Chloe agreed.  
  
"You should nap more often," Clark said trying to make Chloe blush.  
  
"Only if I'm napping with you," Chloe said in a sexy tone. "Ha! I made you blush. What's the tally now?"  
  
"Oh, you're so funny," Clark said sarcastically.  
  
"Aren't I though?" Chloe asked looking at Lex.  
  
"I am not going to comment on that," Lex said and Lana laughed.  
  
"Smart guy," Lana said. "I love this song, let's all go dance."  
  
Lex and Clark led the way onto the dance floor and held their girlfriends close.  
  
"When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see, just let my love throw a spark,  
  
and have a little faith in me. And when the tears you cry are all you can believe  
  
just give these loving arms a try, and have a little faith in me."  
  
Lana and Lex swayed to the rhythm.  
  
"I love you, Lana," Lex said.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Do you really?" Lex asked.  
  
Lana looked up into his eyes. "Forever and always."  
  
"Have little faith in me, have little faith in me,  
  
Have little faith in me, have little faith in me."  
  
Clark held Chloe as tight as he dared. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Putting that Kent charm to work, huh?" Chloe teased softly.  
  
"Only for you," Clark replied.  
  
"Better be," Chloe said with a wink and smile.  
  
"When your secret heart cannot speak so easily. Come here darlin'  
  
from a whisper start to have a little faith in me,  
  
and when your back's against the wall, just turn around and you will see,  
  
I will catch, I will catch your fall, baby, just have a little faith in me."  
  
"I'll always be here to love you," Lana whispered.  
  
"And protect me?" Lex asked with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Protect you from what?"  
  
"From myself, so I don't become like my father."  
  
"Always to protect you," Lana said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Have little faith in me, have little faith in me,  
  
Have little faith in me, have little faith in me.  
  
Well I've been loving you for such a long time, girl  
  
Expecting nothing in return, just for you to have a little faith in me."  
  
"It is, trust me," Clark said.  
  
"Good," Chloe said decidedly. "Tell me again."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"You see time, time is our friend, 'cause for us there is no end.  
  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me,  
  
I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
  
Your love gives me strength enough, so have a little faith in me."  
  
"You could never be your father, Lex. You have a good inside of you that Lionel doesn't have," Lana explained.  
  
"Because of you," Lex concluded.  
  
Lana held him tighter.  
  
"Have little faith in me, have little faith in me,  
  
Have little faith in me, have little faith in me."  
  
Everyone clapped when the song ended. The quartet went back to the table and Lana and Chloe reclaimed their seats on the guys' laps.  
  
"I'm thirsty," Lana said.  
  
"I'll get us some drinks. What does everybody want?" Clark asked.  
  
"Martini," Lex answered.  
  
"Same," Lana agreed.  
  
"Coffee," Chloe replied.  
  
Clark effortlessly lifted Chloe into his arms, stood up, and put her back into his chair before leaving to get the drinks.  
  
"Wow, he looked like he didn't use any effort at all to pick you up," Lana said.  
  
"I'm lighter than I look," Chloe said knowing it was a lame excuse.  
  
Lex had his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Chloe didn't want to make Lex get back into his 'Clark's got a secret' mode. Lex had gotten over that phase years ago, and Clark didn't need Lex researching ever detail about his life again.  
  
"Clark's pretty strong from all of the work on the farm, too," Chloe explained hoping it didn't sound like she was making excuses.  
  
"I bet he is! Baling all that hay everyday!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when Clark came back to the table with the drinks.  
  
"Dance with me," she demanded grabbing Clark and trying to nonchalantly pull him to the dance floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Clark asked.  
  
"Look happy," Chloe demanded.  
  
"Alright. I repeat, what's wrong?"  
  
"You need to pay more attention what you do," Chloe said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you picked me up a minute ago. You were using your powers without thinking about it. Lex got suspicious."  
  
"What did he say?" Clark asked his voice almost a whisper.  
  
"He didn't. Lana did. She said it looked like you didn't have to use any effort to pick me up, which of course you didn't."  
  
"Why are you worried about Lex?" Clark asked confused.  
  
"It was the look on his face. It was the look he had all those years ago whenever he found out that you'd been at the site of yet another 'accident'," Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him that I was lighter than I looked, and that you were strong from working on the farm."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to get onto you. It just scared me, that's all. I don't want Lex and Lana to find out about you until you are ready to tell them. Do you promise you'll be more careful?" Chloe said lovingly.  
  
"Ok," Clark said a bit sadly.  
  
"I know you hate hiding your secret, Clark. I know how much it tears you up inside. I wish there was a way for me to make it all better, but there isn't. Until you're ready to tell everyone we have to keep pretending," Chloe said.  
  
"I know, sweetie. You're right, I'll be more careful," Clark said kissing Chloe.  
  
When they got back to the table Lana and Lex were in the middle of a make-out session. Chloe cleared her throat to get their attention. She cleared her throat louder when they didn't show any sign of noticing her. "Lana!" Chloe yelled to get her attention.  
  
Lana pulled back and blushed. "Hey, Chlo."  
  
"What is with you guys today? You two never act like this," Chloe said amazed.  
  
Lana slid off of Lex and into her own chair.  
  
"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, Lan. You're just acting…more like me," Chloe said with a proud grin.  
  
"When I count to three, run," Clark said in mock fear.  
  
"Hey—" Chloe started.  
  
"One."  
  
"How—"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Rude," Chloe finished.  
  
"Three!" Clark yelled.  
  
Chloe punched Clark in the arm as hard as she could. Clark grabbed his arm and pretended that Chloe had hurt him. At the same time Chloe tried to pretend that her hand didn't feel like she'd just punched a brick wall.  
  
Lana started to laugh, but stopped abruptly. Her hand flew to her head.  
  
"Lana…?" Lex asked putting his hand on her back.  
  
Lana laughed nervously as her friends looked at her. "I don't feel good all of the sudden. My head hurts."  
  
"Does your stomach hurt?" Chloe asked guessing what was wrong with her friend.  
  
"Yes," Lana admitted.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the bathroom," Chloe said taking Lana's arm.  
  
They had just stepped into the bathroom when Lana rushed to the toilet to throw up. Chloe wet a paper towel and used it to wipe Lana's face.  
  
"I'm going to tell the guys to get the limousine, I'll be right back," Chloe said.  
  
"I don't want to ruin tonight," Lana complained.  
  
"You're not, it's ok," Chloe said leaving.  
  
Chloe walked back to Lex and Clark.  
  
"Can you get the limousine? We need to get her back to the apartment," Chloe told Lex.  
  
"Is Lana okay?" Lex asked.  
  
"How many martinis did she drink while me and Clark were dancing?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Two, wh--. I can't believe I forgot!" Lex said understanding what Chloe was saying.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"Lana can't handle alcohol. It makes her very, very sick. She had one martini before me and you left the table, then two more after that. That means she had three martinis," Chloe explained.  
  
"I always have a martini, so I didn't even think anything of it when Lana had another drink," Lex said.  
  
"I'm going to go get her. Get the limousine," Chloe said before walking off.  
  
Clark and Lex went to get the limousine as Chloe went back to the bathroom.  
  
"Lana? The guys are getting the limousine. Can you walk?" Chloe asked her friend.  
  
"I think," Lana answered holding her stomach.  
  
Chloe wet a few more paper towels, before wrapping her arm around Lana's waist to support her. When they got out to the limousine Chloe climbed in first to help Lana. Lana climbed in and sat by Chloe. Chloe scooted over and took off her coat to make a pillow for Lana.  
  
"Lay down, Lan," Chloe said.  
  
Lana laid her head on Chloe's lap while the guys stepped into the limousine. Chloe pressed a cool paper towel to Lana's head and laid one over Lana's neck. By the time they had pulled up to the apartment Lana was asleep.  
  
"I'll get out and you hand her to me," Lex said removing the paper towels.  
  
"Ok," Clark agreed.  
  
When Lex had stepped out of the limousine Clark gently lifted Lana off of Chloe's lap. Clark handed her to Lex. When she was safely in Lex's arms she moaned once before laying her head on his chest. Clark followed Chloe out of the limousine then reached for Lana. Chloe put her hand on his arm to stop him before Lex noticed.  
  
"Let Lex take care of her, Clark," Chloe explained.  
  
"It's just that I won't--" Clark started.  
  
"Lex doesn't have super strength. He might get out of breath by the time we get to the apartment, and his arms will probably be hurting. He loves her, Clark. Being able to take care of her means a lot to him," Chloe explained.  
  
"You're right, Chlo. I always feel like I should take care of everyone because of my abilities. Sometimes I don't see that they can take care of themselves just fine," Clark said wrapping his arm around Chloe's waist.  
  
They all stepped into the waiting elevator and made their way to the apartment. Chloe unlocked the door for Lex and Lex put Lana in her bed.  
  
"Chlo, if you'll help her change then I'll get her some aspirin," Lex said.  
  
"Sure. I'll open the door when she's dressed," Chloe said closing the bedroom door on Lex. She walked to Lana's dresser and pulled out an oversized T-shirt. It would be the easiest to get Lana into.  
  
Chloe went to Lana and laid the nightshirt on the bed. She raised Lana up enough to slip her shirt over her head. She picked up the nightgown and carefully eased it over Lana's head and pulled it down to her waist. She moved to Lana's feet and took off Lana's shoes and socks and laid them by the bed before slipping off Lana's pants. She pulled the shirt down around Lana's hips and covered her with the bed's white sheet. When Chloe opened the door Lex was waiting outside. Chloe moved over enough to let Lex get by. She watched with a smile as Lex gently coaxed Lana to take the medicine. He kissed her forehead gently before turning to leave. 


	8. Cracking Bones

Chapter 8- Cracking Bones  
  
When Lana wasn't up by ten thirty Chloe went to check on her.  
  
"Lan, are you okay?" Chloe asked quietly.  
  
"I'm a little sore, and my head hurts. Other than that, I'm okay," Lana explained.  
  
"Well, I think that's curable," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Who changed…I mean, Lex didn't…" Lana started not sure how to explain.  
  
"I did. Don't worry, Lex didn't see anything," Chloe replied.  
  
"Good," Lana said relieved.  
  
"How about breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Toast and orange juice?"  
  
"Only if I can have Lex bring it to you," Chloe bargained. "He was really worried about you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He thinks it's his fault you got sick. He knows you can't drink a lot of alcohol, but he let you anyway."  
  
"It wasn't his fault. Please tell him to come here," Lana said.  
  
"Okay," Chloe said leaving.  
  
"Lex, Lana wants toast and o.j. I told her you'd bring it to her," Chloe told Lex before going to Clark.  
  
"Thanks, Chlo," Lex said pulling a plate and glass out of the cupboard.  
  
"She needs some aspirin, too. She's sore and has a headache," Chloe explained.  
  
Lex picked up the breakfast tray and took it in to Lana. He kissed Lana on the forehead before setting the tray on her lap.  
  
"It's not your fault, you know," Lana said getting right to the point.  
  
"Maybe not totally, but I should of stopped you," Lex said.  
  
"It was my decision. I knew it would make me sick, but I was having so much fun that I didn't want to stop," Lana explained.  
  
"Is Lana okay?" Clark asked Lex when he came out of Lana's room.  
  
"She's going to soak in a hot bath to try and relax her muscles." Lex explained.  
  
"So boys, what are our plans for today?" Chloe asked mischievously.  
  
"Well, we had big plans for today. Tomorrow was sort of going to be a day of rest, but I think I'll flip-flop the days," Lex said.  
  
"I repeat, what are we doing today?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Chloe, don't be rude. I'm sure Lex will explain," Clark said gently.  
  
Chloe pouted as Lex continued. "Mainly play in the pool, watch movies, etcetera."  
  
"Sounds great, Lex," Clark said trying to make Chloe stop pouting.  
  
Chloe shot Clark a look before smiling sweetly at Lex, "That will be just wonderful."  
  
Lex gave Chloe a puzzled look, turned, and walked to his room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Clark asked.  
  
"I wasn't being rude. I just wanted to know what we were going to do," Chloe said.  
  
"I didn't mean to call you rude. I was just worried about Lana. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"I guess so," Chloe said giving Clark a sly smile. "I'm going to go check on Lana."  
  
Chloe walked to Lana's door and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Lana called.  
  
"Hey! Feeling better?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Much. I'm sorry I ruined everybody's night."  
  
"You didn't. I promise," Chloe answered.  
  
"I can answer your question now."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"The one about why me and Lex were acting that way."  
  
Chloe looked at her quizzically so Lana went on.  
  
"In the last couple of days I've realized how much I love Lex. He means everything to me. I don't ever want to let him go," Lana explained.  
  
"I know how you feel. How did we ever get to this place in our lives? I feel so whole, so complete. I know I usually don't talk this way, but it's the truth," Chloe said.  
  
"It's nice to hear you talk about your feelings," Lana said.  
  
"Well, don't get used to it," Chloe said and both girls laughed.  
  
"How about a swim?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Sounds great. What time is it?"  
  
"About noon. Should we invite the guys?" Chloe asked with a grin.  
  
"If we have to," Lana said in mock exasperation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Boys," Chloe said sitting in the pool.  
  
"We have a little business wager for you," Lana said.  
  
"Business? I thought this was supposed to be vacation," Lex said with smug smile.  
  
"A game of water volleyball," Chloe said choosing to ignore Lex's comment.  
  
"You two, against us," Lana went on.  
  
"If we win, we get the full pamper treatment for the rest of the night," Chloe said.  
  
"And if we win?" Clark asked.  
  
"If we win, the girls have to cook us dinner," Lex said.  
  
"Are you sure you want Chloe to cook?" Clark teased.  
  
Chloe splashed Clark before she continued, "Fair enough, Lex."  
  
"First one to fifteen?" Lana asked.  
  
"Fine," Lex answered.  
  
"Let's play," Chloe said spiking the ball. Lex narrowly missed it.  
  
"One point for us. Chlo, do you have any lotion to use for our massages tonight?" Lana asked innocently.  
  
"Just play," Clark said.  
  
Chloe knocked the ball over the net. This time Clark's hand shot out and knocked it back over, almost hitting Lana in the head. Lana had to duck to miss it.  
  
"Play fair," Chloe told Clark squinting her eyes so he would know what she meant.  
  
"I'm trying," Clark said sincerely.  
  
"One point for the guys. Your serve, Lex," Lana said tossing him the ball.  
  
Lex tried to spike the ball but it hit the net instead of going over.  
  
"Over the net, Lex, not in it," Chloe said laughing.  
  
"Another point for us. My serve," Lana said sweetly.  
  
Lana served the ball over the net to Clark. Clark dived for the ball and pretended to miss it. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Our point," Lana said with a grin. She grabbed the ball Clark tossed to her and shot it over the net again. This time Lex lobbed it back over the net. The ball went back and forth over the net four times before sailing clear over Chloe's head.  
  
"Our point," Clark said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Chloe said sticking her tongue out at Clark.  
  
Later…  
  
"Twelve to thirteen, us," Chloe said proudly before sending the ball cleanly over the net.  
  
"Not for long," Clark said hitting the ball back over the net to Lana. Lana effortlessly hit the ball to Lex.  
  
"Hey, Lana," Clark said.  
  
"Yeah," Lana said turning her attention to Clark just as Lex hit the ball to her.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that we have another point," Clark teased.  
  
"Little sneak! You're gonna get it now," Lana said.  
  
"Ooh, you know you're in trouble when you make Lana Lang mad," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
Clark and Lex looked at each other in mock fear. Lana spiked the ball as hard as she could at Clark. It narrowly missed Clark's head as he ducked out of the way.  
  
"Ha!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"Clark, you're supposed to hit the ball. Not run from it," Lex said.  
  
"Our point, our serve. By the way…GO LANA!" Chloe said giving Lana a high five.  
  
Lana served the ball to Lex this time. He easily hit it back to Chloe. Chloe hit it right between a dumbstruck Clark and Lex.  
  
"I thought you were gonna get it," Lex and Clark said at the same time.  
  
"We win!" Chloe said doing a victory dance in the water.  
  
"Don't rub it in or anything, Chlo," Lex said in defeat.  
  
"We'll be good sports and still make you guys dinner," Chloe said graciously.  
  
"You don't have to punish us," Clark teased.  
  
"What time is it, Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"A few minutes after seven," Lex answered.  
  
"Wow! We've been out here almost all day! Good thing the pool is indoors or we'd be French fries by now," Lana exclaimed.  
  
"My shoulders are a little tense. What about you, Lan?" Chloe asked rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Lana said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Lex and Clark looked at each other and climbed out of the pool.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you two are going?" Chloe asked.  
  
The guys pretended to ignore her and went to their rooms to change.  
  
"Lana, do you have a tube top I could borrow? I want Clark to have full access to my 'aching' shoulder," Chloe said.  
  
Lana laughed. "Good idea. Yeah, I think I have a couple. Let's go change," Lana said stepping out of the pool.  
  
Lana and Chloe changed into shorts and Lana's tube tops then went to retrieve their boyfriends.  
  
"Oh, boys…" Chloe said sweetly.  
  
"Uh-oh," they heard Clark mutter from his room.  
  
"Hide!" Lex called.  
  
Chloe yelled, "Clark Kent!" at the same time that Lana yelled, "Alexander Luthor!"  
  
"We better go. You don't want to mess with Lana when she starts using my full name," the girls heard Lex say.  
  
The guys slunk out of their rooms at the same time. Lana and Chloe simultaneously ran to their boyfriends and jumped into their arms.  
  
"First, you can start by putting on a movie," Chloe said. "Lan, which movie would we like to see?"  
  
"We would like to see Moulin Rouge," Lana answered as the boys carried them to the couches.  
  
"Good choice, and boys make sure your hands are warm when you start our massages. Nobody likes a masseuse with cold hands," Chloe teased.  
  
Lex and Clark set the girls down before putting in the movie. They sat beside each other on the couch and the girls sat on the floor in front of them.  
  
"Anytime your ready, boys," Lana said with a grin.  
  
The quartet was about an hour into the movie when the apartment door swung open.  
  
"Dad, what a pleasant surprise," Lex almost growled as he stepped around Lana. Clark was off the couch in a flash to defend his friend.  
  
"What are you doing here, Lex?" Lionel asked surveying the apartment. When he saw Lana and Chloe he said, "Oh, I see."  
  
"You don't see anything," Lex said as Lana flipped off the television.  
  
"This apartment is not to be used as a whore-house, Lex," Lionel stated still looking at Lana and Chloe.  
  
Clark started to shake as his anger flared.  
  
"Only you use it for that, dad," Lex said, all emotion out of his face.  
  
"Girls, excuse us," Lionel said signaling the girls to leave.  
  
"They aren't going anywhere," Clark growled as Lana and Chloe stood up.  
  
"We'll see about that," Lionel replied.  
  
"Don't play games, dad," Lex hissed.  
  
"But you told me games are all we have," Lionel said mocking his son.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lana said putting her hand protectively on Lex's arm.  
  
"The little whore's standing up for you. How endearing," Lionel crooned.  
  
"Don't ever call her that again," Clark hissed grabbing Lionel's arm. Lionel was in complete shock as his arm turned bright red.  
  
Lex, Lana, and Chloe had never seen Clark so angry. Lana gasped when she heard a small cracking sound followed by Lionel moaning.  
  
"Clark…let…go…" Chloe said slowly.  
  
"He needs to learn not to treat people this way," Clark said.  
  
"Now, Clark!" Chloe demanded.  
  
"No, Chloe. I'm tired of him hurting Lex and ruining everyone's life!"  
  
Chloe put her hand forcefully on Clark's arm. "I can't physically make you stop, but you better believe that you don't want to make me try," Chloe hissed in a barely audible voice.  
  
Clark growled and threw Lionel's arm away from him.  
  
"This isn't over, Lex," Lionel said storming out of the apartment.  
  
"Your room, NOW!" Chloe yelled at Clark.  
  
Clark stomped off to his room with Chloe at his heels. Chloe slammed the door behind herself.  
  
"What the HELL did you think you were doing?!?" Chloe yelled as Clark sat down.  
  
"He has no right to talk to Lex like that," Clark hissed. "He called you and Lana whores. He has to learn not to do that!"  
  
"I agree. But under no circumstances do you EVER touch someone like that! You probably broke his arm!"  
  
"It serves him right," Clark spat.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She couldn't talk to Clark if she was angry. Chloe knelt in front of Clark and put her hands on his knees.  
  
"Clark, I hate it when Lionel talks to Lex that way. It breaks my heart just as much as it breaks yours. You can not let your anger take control of you. If you do, and your powers get out of hand you will do something you will regret. Think about what you might of done if I hadn't stopped you, Clark."  
  
"My powers won't get out of hand," Clark said glaring at Chloe.  
  
"Clark, we all heard Lionel's arm crack. You did let your powers get out of hand," Chloe explained calmly.  
  
"I hate my powers! I hate having to control everything I do! I hate having to pretend to be normal! I hate not being normal! I hate to keep the real me a secret! I hate who I really am! I hate it, Chloe," Clark said his voice fading to a whisper.  
  
"I know, Clark," Chloe said tears starting to fall. "It is a very big burden for someone to carry. It is your burden. There's nothing you can do to make it go away."  
  
"There has to be. Why isn't there?" Clark asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know. You are who you are. You are Clark Kent. Your powers are a part of you, and you can't make them just disappear. All you can do is stop focusing on the negative, and start focusing on the good," Chloe said.  
  
"It's all negative," Clark said.  
  
"No, you're wrong. What about all those people you have saved? If you hadn't saved all those people they would all be dead, including me, Lana, and your mom. If you hadn't saved us Greg would have mated with Lana, Sean would have frozen me, and Tyler would have burned your mom. It's because of your powers that we're still here with you. Do you really wish you'd never had powers?" Chloe asked wiping her tears.  
  
"It's hard, Chloe. It's so hard," Clark said taking Chloe into his arms.  
  
"I know, Clark. I know," Chloe said rubbing his back.  
  
"I love you," Clark whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you, too," Chloe replied pulling back from Clark. "Stay here and try to calm down. I'm going to go check on Lex and Lana," Chloe said kissing Clark. Chloe shut Clark's door behind herself and saw Lana sitting on the couch. She was crying as she wrote in a legal pad.  
  
"Where's Lex?" Chloe asked.  
  
"He stormed out a few minutes ago. He'll be gone a very long time," Lana said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lana asked sitting next to her friend.  
  
"I could tell Lex was in so much pain. He wouldn't even talk to me. His father is the only one that can hurt him so much," Lana explained.  
  
"Lionel Luthor is a horrible person," Chloe agreed.  
  
"What about you and Clark? I couldn't hear what you were saying, but I could tell you were really tearing into him," Lana said confused.  
  
"I really would rather not talk about it," Chloe told her friend.  
  
"That's okay. I'm here if either of you need to talk, though," Lana said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, Lan. I'll let you know. What are you writing?"  
  
"A note to Lex. Like I said, he's really upset so he likes to be alone. He won't be back for hours. I have so many things I want to tell him, so I'm writing him a letter."  
  
Chloe smiled at Lana before standing up. "I'm going to tell Clark goodnight and go to bed."  
  
"Goodnight, Chlo."  
  
"Goodnight, Lan," Chloe said walking to Clark's door.  
  
When he answered her knock she said, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She stood on her tiptoes to hug Clark tightly.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you," Chloe said searching his eyes.  
  
"I love you, too." 


	9. I Love You

Chapter 9- I Love You  
  
Lex was gone until after midnight. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get away. He desperately wanted to go get drunk, but that would be living up to his Lionel's definition of him. So, he just walked. He walked for hours before he noticed that he was tired and decided to head back to the apartment. When he let himself in everyone was asleep. It was better that way. He couldn't take his friends innocent questions right now. He knew they only asked because they cared, but all he wanted to do was pretend that tonight had never happened. He took a scorching hot shower before going to bed. Walking back into his room he noticed a note from Lana, written in her flowing handwriting. He picked it up and read it:  
  
Lex,  
  
When your father was here you tried to keep all emotion out of your face, but I  
  
saw all the pain. I hate how your father makes you feel left out and looked down on!  
  
It doesn't matter if you are good enough for him. Truthfully, you will never be good  
  
enough for him. Lionel has no right to put his burden on you. I know he makes you  
  
scared of what you will become. Luthor is just a name, nothing more. Being a Luthor  
  
doesn't mean that you have to become someone evil like your father. You have the  
  
power to choose who you will become, no one else does.  
  
I am so blessed to have you in my life, Lex. You will have a place in my heart for  
  
all my life. I won't let you fall, Lex. I will be your strength when you are weak and your  
  
light when you have lost your way. I have no question or doubt in my mind that you  
  
are the one for me. You are the million reasons why there is love reflecting in my eyes.  
  
Come what may, I will be here for you. You have my heart, my hope, my dreams, and  
  
my love.  
  
I wish that I could wash away all your pain. I want to be able to take your hand and  
  
make the whole world shine for you. I can not guarantee that you will never be hurt,  
  
or feel sad. I can guarantee that I will be here for you as long as you want me. Forever  
  
doesn't seem long enough when it comes to us.  
  
I love everything about you, Lex. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the  
  
way you kiss, and the way you love with all you have. I know what's inside of you and  
  
what you're capable of, and I'm not afraid. I am not afraid of what you will become  
  
because I know that you are destined for great things. You'll never be alone, Lex,  
  
because I will be with you. I know how lonely you are inside. You try to hide it by  
  
staying busy, but you can't hide it from me.  
  
I want you to know that you can trust me with anything you tell me. If you want to  
  
scream, or if you want to cry I will be here to listen and hold your hand. There are  
  
special things inside of you and I won't let you forget that, Lex.  
  
I love you with all my heart, soul, and self,  
  
Lana  
  
Lex cried as he folded the note and put it in his safe so he wouldn't lose it. He went to Lana's room and looked at her sleeping peacefully. He walked to her and laid down beside her. Lana turned and snuggled up next to him without waking up. Lex wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep minutes later. 


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10- Confessions  
  
Lex left Lana's room before she woke up the next morning. He went to his room to dress before making a large pot of coffee. As he was pouring himself a cup Chloe came padding out of her room in her pajamas and big blue slippers.  
  
"Mmm…coffee," she mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Lex smiled at his blonde friend. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Amazingly enough, yes," Chloe answered pouring a mug of coffee. "You?"  
  
"Yes," Lex answered thinking of Lana.  
  
"Good, good," Chloe said finishing her first cup of coffee and pouring another one. She yawned as she pulled another mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee.  
  
"Two cups of coffee?" Lex asked.  
  
"One's for Clark," she answered shuffling to Clark's room. She shifted the mugs to one hand and let herself into Clark's room without knocking. What she saw made her immediately shut the door. She almost dropped the coffee when she tried to set them down.  
  
"Clark. Wake up," she urged to her floating boyfriend. Clark just turned in mid-air and kept sleeping. This was nothing new to Chloe, but she also wasn't sure how to wake him up so that he wouldn't crash to the bed. She knew Clark wouldn't feel too good about breaking Lex's bed. Chloe walked up to him and tried to find a way to wake him up gently. He started to float back to the bed when she started rubbing his chest and talking to him softly.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked sleepily after he was safely on the bed. "Was I doing it again?"  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Did I mention that floating is a negative?" Clark asked sitting up.  
  
"I don't think so. Why do you think it happens?" Chloe asked sitting on the edge of the bed after retrieving the coffee.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm developing a new power. I just don't know which one," Clark explained.  
  
"Let's think about it. You got headaches when you first started getting x-ray vision, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now you're floating. What power could that coincide with?"  
  
"Seeing as I don't have a list of powers to choose from I really can't tell you," Clark responded.  
  
"Levitation wouldn't exactly be a power that you could use. What about flying?"  
  
"Huh?" Clark asked amazed.  
  
"What if the next power you're getting is the power to fly?" Chloe asked intrigued.  
  
"Flying? Are you serious?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yep. Hey, you have super speed, super strength, and can see through anything not containing lead. Is flying really all that crazy of an idea?" Chloe asked her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
After Chloe went to Clark Lana came sleepily out of her own room. "Good morning," she said pouring herself some orange juice. "I had a sad dream last night."  
  
"Tell me about it," Lex replied as she sat down beside him.  
  
"It was weird. I dreamed that I was sleeping and you came into my room. You were crying, and had so much pain in your eyes. You laid down beside me and held me while I slept. I never woke up, but it was like I knew you were there."  
  
"It's probably because of all that went on last night," Lex replied vaguely. He wasn't sure if he wanted Lana to know that it wasn't a dream. Crying was a sign of weakness, and the encounter with his father had put him on the defensive. He didn't want to show weakness, even to his beloved Lana.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lana asked intently.  
  
Lex shook his head. Lana knew not to pressure him. She wanted him to open up to her, and knew that he would in his own time. She had learned to respect that about Lex.  
  
"We need to be ready to leave by ten," Lex said, glad that Lana wouldn't press him for answers. "Where something comfortable, preferably shorts."  
  
"Ok. Want me to tell Chlo?"  
  
"I'll do it," Lex replied walking to Clark's room and knocking on the door.  
  
He opened it when Chloe answered. "We need to leave by ten. Wear something comfortable, and make sure you won't be too hot."  
  
"I'm always hot," Chloe teased.  
  
"You know what I mean," Lex said before going to his own room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: The phrase Lana uses about 'comebacks' is from an episode of Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the WB, not me. (To repeat my A/N from earlier…the word Plucky belongs to the WB. It was used on the episode 'Stray'.)  
  
"I want cotton candy," Chloe said happily.  
  
The quartet had been walking through the zoo for more than two hours and everyone was a little hungry.  
  
"After lunch," Clark reasoned.  
  
"But I want it now," Chloe whined.  
  
Lana felt relieved when Lex laughed at Chloe's statement. It was the first time he had shown any sign of happiness since the incident with his father. Lana smiled up at Lex before wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm hungry too," Lana complained in a teasing voice.  
  
"Let's stop for lunch," Lex offered.  
  
"I want cotton candy," Chloe repeated.  
  
"Okay, okay, but if you get sick you may not complain," Lex told her.  
  
Chloe smiled in the charming way only she could. "Thank you."  
  
"Here, go get it," Lex said handing her money.  
  
Chloe kissed Clark on the cheek before bouncing off to get her coveted cotton candy.  
  
"I'll get food. What do you two want?" Lex asked.  
  
"Hamburger, fries, and a coke," Lana answered.  
  
"Same, only make mine a chilidog," Clark replied.  
  
As Lex walked away, Lana turned to Clark. "He laughed, Clark. He really laughed."  
  
Clark smiled at his ecstatic friend. "That's great, Lan."  
  
"I think he's going to be okay," Lana said excitedly. She jumped on Clark and hugged him.  
  
"He will, Lana. He will," Clark said returning the embrace.  
  
"I just can't leave you two alone, can I?" Lex teased meeting them at a table.  
  
"Hmm…so many comebacks, I can not choose," Lana teased back. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Lex on the nose.  
  
Chloe returned holding a bag of cotton candy in each hand. "What?" she asked when she noticed everyone staring at her.  
  
"You're going to eat both of those?" Lana asked  
  
"Yes, and maybe another one," Chloe answered. Clark looked at her in awe. "I said I was hungry," she told him.  
  
"I repeat my earlier statement. If you get sick, you may not complain," Lex said.  
  
In reply, Chloe stuffed a large pink piece of cotton candy into her mouth. Clark just shook his head and reached for a piece of Chloe's 'meal.' She jerked her hand away and scowled at him.  
  
"If you make fun of me, you may not share with me," she replied.  
  
Lana laughed and continued to eat. When they were finished they threw away their trash and stood together to make plans for the rest of the day.  
  
"I'm hot," Chloe complained.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the apartment and make slushes or smoothies. We can watch a movie," Lex offered.  
  
"Ooh, good idea," Lana agreed.  
  
"Guys?" Lex asked Chloe and Clark.  
  
Chloe and Clark looked at each other before Chloe answered for them. "Sure."  
  
"Alright," Lex said leading the way back to the parking lot and waiting limousine.  
  
Once inside Chloe started the conversation. "If you could pick one place to go in the whole world, where would it be and why?"  
  
"I would find…" Clark stopped himself before saying more. Chloe looked at him sympathetically before turning to Lana.  
  
"Lan?" she asked her friend.  
  
"I would go to Athens. I've always been intrigued by myths and I want to see the place that made them up," Lana said.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Since I've been pretty much anywhere that's a tough question. I would have to say Italy. It is really welcoming there, kind of homey," he answered. "What about you, Chlo?"  
  
"I would go to Germany. I want to see all the sites of the concentration camps. It was such a sad time, and I'd like to see that piece of history," Chloe answered.  
  
"We're here. Shall we continue this upstairs?" Lex asked.  
  
"Certainly," Chloe agreed as they made their way to the apartment.  
  
"Okay, what does everyone want?" Lex asked.  
  
"Peanut butter smoothie," Chloe answered with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Clark shook his head in disbelief. "I want a cherry slush."  
  
"Ooh, a strawberry smoothie sounds good," Lana said.  
  
"Alright, let's continue our other conversation," Lex said.  
  
"Let's make it a game. We will take turns asking a question that everyone has to answer. I went first, so Clark it's your turn. We'll keep going until we don't feel like playing anymore," Chloe said.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Lana agreed.  
  
"Okay, my turn?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yep," Chloe told him.  
  
"What is your dream for life? What are your goals?" Clark asked.  
  
"I want a family. I grew up without a mother or father, so I've always wanted a family of my own," Lana answered. Her answer made Lex smile.  
  
"I want to become a star reporter. I want my name in lights on the biggest newspaper the world has to offer," Chloe answered. "I know it's not as sweet as what Lana wants, but it's always been my dream.  
  
"No, it's good, Chlo," Clark told her.  
  
"I guess that would make it my turn. I want to become something great without my father. I want to be so great that my father will be in total awe. I don't mean that I want to be a king, or incredibly powerful, I just want to be a success," Lex answered making the quartet's slushes and smoothies.  
  
"Good answer," Clark told him. "My turn. I want to find out who my real parents are. I love my mom and dad, but I want to know about my birth parents."  
  
Chloe squeezed his arm supportively. "Lana's turn to ask a question."  
  
"Hmm. Something juicy," Lana mused.  
  
"Not too juicy," Chloe cautioned.  
  
Lana just laughed. "Well, mine isn't really a question. I want everyone to say something about everyone else in the room. I mean like I say something good about you, Lex, and Clark. Then you say something good about me, Lex, and Clark, and so on."  
  
"That won't be too hard. I'll go first. Lana, at first I didn't really trust you. Mainly because of the whole you Clark thing. Then I started to get to know you. You turned out to be a really great friend. I feel like I can tell you anything," Chloe said.  
  
"That's sweet, Chlo," Lana said.  
  
"Lex. I've always loved your mystery. What I like most about you is that just when I think that I am getting to know you, you do something to totally blow me away. You always challenge me to be greater than what I am. I really admire that."  
  
"That means a lot, Chloe," Lex said with a smile as he handed her a smoothie.  
  
"That leaves Clark. What to say about Clark? Clark, we have always been best friends. I never thought it could be any better until we started dating. You always lift me up, just when I need it. Most of the time I don't even realize that I do need it."  
  
Clark smiled at her. "I'll go next. Lex. I am really glad that we got to be friends. You have always been there to confide in, and I really appreciate that. You are a great person and an even greater friend. Lana," Clark started.  
  
"Watch it," Chloe teased.  
  
Clark and Lana laughed. "Lana, I love how you always seem happy. Just by smiling at me you make me happy. And last but definitely not least, Chloe. I love that you always push me to accept who I am as a person. You always bring my head out of the clouds, and put me back on solid ground. I really need that, and I have it in you."  
  
Chloe smiled her trademark smile. "Lex?"  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. I like how you don't take bull from anyone. You don't let anyone take advantage of you. That's very admirable, though sometimes annoying," Lex teased handing Clark a slush.  
  
"You know you love it. Go on," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Clark. You are the first friend I've had. I really value our friendship. I feel that I can trust you, and you know how I trust no one."  
  
"Thanks Lex," Clark replied.  
  
"Lana," Lex said taking a deep breath. "Somehow you have worked your way into my heart. For that I am eternally grateful. You always know exactly how I'm feeling and what I need to do to make it better. You know practically everything about me, and yet you still want to be with me. That really humbles me," Lex said.  
  
Lana leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Chloe. I just have to say that you are crazy! I love how you make me feel like I can do anything. No matter how scared I am about something you tell me to do it and I'm not afraid or nervous anymore. Clark, ah, Clark. I love how you will always stop what you are doing at the drop of a hat to help anyone. I know you have saved me on more than one occasion."  
  
Clark looked alarmed at that statement. He looked over at Chloe and she shook her head. She seemed to say, 'Lana doesn't mean it that way.'  
  
"Lex, my favorite of all. I love, absolutely love that just when I think I know everything about you I find out something else that makes me love you even more. Everyday I think that I couldn't love you anymore than I already do, then you do something to surprise me."  
  
Lex smiled lovingly at her as he handed her a slush.  
  
"I guess that makes it my turn for a question. What is the one thing that you regret most in life?" Lex asked.  
  
"That's deep," Chloe answered.  
  
"Let's see, I regret that I never got to know my parents. I took them for granted and I never told them how much they meant to me," Lana said.  
  
"I regret not going after Clark sooner. If I knew that it would turn out like this I wouldn't have waited all those years," Chloe replied.  
  
"Chloe…" Lex said.  
  
"It's the truth. Okay, okay. I regret that I used the Torch as a shield. I hid behind my work so that I wouldn't have to deal with problems. I know from experience now that you can't make a problem go away without facing it head on."  
  
"I regret keeping secrets," Clark answered vaguely.  
  
"Want to elaborate on that?" Lex asked.  
  
"Not really," Clark answered.  
  
"Okay. I regret putting up a wall to keep everyone out. I hardened my heart so that I couldn't get hurt, but that also left me very lonely. When I met Clark, that wall started to come down. It's not totally gone, but it's getting there," Lex answered.  
  
"That makes it my turn again. Now that we all have our drinks, let's go sit down," Chloe suggested.  
  
The quartet made their way to the couches.  
  
"Okay, I want to know who the person is that you admire the most and why. It obviously doesn't have to be a person in this room," Chloe said.  
  
"I admire Mr. Kent," Lex said to everyone's amazement. "No matter what happens his family always comes first."  
  
"I admire Nell. She raised me when my parents died. I know it was a very hard job, but she never gave up on me," Lana replied.  
  
"I'd have to say that I admire Clark. I am not just saying that because he's my boyfriend. He has had to carry some pretty heavy burdens," Chloe said. "And don't ask for elaboration."  
  
"The person I admire most would have to be Lex. Lex always brings out the best in me and pushes me to reach my full potential," Clark answered.  
  
"Your turn for a question, Clark," Lex said.  
  
"Let me think. What is the thing that you like most about yourself and why?" Clark asked.  
  
"I like that I am very perceptive. Not much gets by me," Chloe answered.  
  
"So, true," Lana said with a smile. "I like that I am very approachable. People feel like they can talk to me, and I like that."  
  
"I like that I have control of my own life. I don't let anyone else tell me how to live," Lex said.  
  
What I like most about myself is that I'm pretty responsible. I take responsibility for all of my actions," Clark answered.  
  
"That would make it my turn," Lana said. "I am going to turn Clark's question around. What do you like least about yourself and why?"  
  
"I like least about myself the fact that I am so shy. My shyness sometimes keeps from getting things I want or need," Clark confessed.  
  
"I would have to say my ability to trust. Truthfully, I don't have one. I don't easily trust people and I expect the worst from them," Lex replied.  
  
"I always have to get every little fact or detail. Sometimes, by doing that I hurt the people I love," Chloe said.  
  
"I dislike that I seem like a fragile little girl. I don't always speak my mind, and that lets people think they can walk all over me," Lana said.  
  
"That's something to think about," Lex said. "My turn, huh? What is one thing in your current relationship that you wish you had done differently? Chloe, don't say getting Clark sooner, you already used up that option."  
  
"I wouldn't have kept things from Chloe for as long as I had. I would have told her everything about myself, instead of keeping some things in," Clark said seriously.  
  
"One thing I would have done differently? I would have started out being your best friend, or something close to it. Instead of jumping in as your girlfriend," Lana stated.  
  
"I wouldn't have dug into Clark's past so much. I know I kind of mentioned the digging thing before, but it's the truth. I would have waited for him to tell me, instead of taking it upon myself to find out," Chloe said.  
  
"I would have taken Lana more seriously in the beginning. Not to say that I didn't take you seriously, but at first you were just 'one of Clark's friends.' I didn't give you enough credit," Lex said.  
  
"Well, this is really shedding light on a lot of things! Questions, questions. Let's see, I have no idea," Chloe said.  
  
"Me neither," Lana agreed. "Guys?"  
  
Lex and Clark shrugged.  
  
"Let's play another game," Lana said. "Anybody have any ideas?"  
  
"How about 'I've Never,'" Lex suggested.  
  
"How do you play that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Someone says 'I've never____' then fill in the blank. If any of the other people have done that they have to do something. Usually it's a drinking game, but considering Lana we should do something else," Lex explained.  
  
"Well, how about the rest of us drink, but Lana can drink coke?" Chloe asked.  
  
"That's fine with me, I'll just have water" Lana said.  
  
"Alright, but let's not go overboard on the alcohol," Lex warned.  
  
"I can handle it. Do you have any?" Clark asked.  
  
"I have some great Brandy," Lex said grabbing three shot glasses, the Brandy, and a bottle of water. He handed the water to Lana before filling the three shot glasses.  
  
"Who first?" Lana asked.  
  
"I will," Chloe offered. "I've never kissed Lana."  
  
Lex and Clark both took drinks.  
  
"Why did you drink Clark?" Lana asked confused.  
  
Clark blushed. Lana had never remembered her strip tease by the pool when the Nicodemus flower had infected her. "You don't want me to answer that."  
  
Lana shrugged.  
  
Lex knew what Clark was thinking. "I've never seen Lana in her underwear." Lex had to keep himself from laughing when Chloe and Clark drank. When Lana saw Clark drink she gasped.  
  
"Clark!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
Clark looked to Chloe for help. "Lana, I'll explain it later. Trust me," Chloe said.  
  
"How humiliating," Lana said. "I would say that I've never kissed Clark, but obviously I have! I've never seen Clark in his underwear."  
  
No one drank to that one, and Lana pouted.  
  
"I've never been to another country," Clark said. Only Lex took a drink.  
  
"I've never told someone else's secret," Chloe said. Everyone took a drink.  
  
"I've never had a telescope," Lex teased. Clark and Chloe took a drink.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked.  
  
"You don't think you were the only one with the telescope idea, do you?" Chloe asked and Clark blushed.  
  
"I've never had a fortress of solitude," Lana said. Of course, only Clark drank.  
  
"I've never researched my family," Clark said. Chloe and Lex drank, as Clark knew they would.  
  
"I've never had sex," Chloe said. She was surprised when Lex and Lana drank.  
  
"I've never kissed Clark and not remembered it," Lex said. Chloe and Lana drank reluctantly.  
  
"Chloe?" Lana asked.  
  
"That's another story for later. Let's just say that I found out after I did it," Chloe said.  
  
"I've never kissed a girl," Lana said. Clark and Lex both drank.  
  
"I've never had sex with Lana," Clark said trying to find out exactly who Lana had slept with. No one drank, and everyone looked expectantly at Lana.  
  
"That's for me to know and you guys to never find out," Lana said sheepishly.  
  
"My turn. I've never gotten drunk," Chloe said. Again, only Lex and Lana drank.  
  
"I understand Lex, but you Lana?" Clark asked.  
  
"How do you think I found out that I couldn't handle alcohol?" Lana questioned back.  
  
"Good point. I've never had fantasies about a certain farmboy," Lex said. He laughed when Chloe drank.  
  
"I've never had fantasies about a certain plucky reporter," Lana countered. Both guys drank and Clark almost choked.  
  
"Lex?" he asked.  
  
Lex just looked at him with a sly smile. "Don't worry, it's all in the past."  
  
"My turn, I've never…someone want to take my turn? I'm all out of ideas," Clark said.  
  
"Why don't we watch t.v.?" Lana asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Chloe said grabbing the remote.  
  
Clark slid down on the couch before putting a pillow on Chloe's lap and laying down. Lana scooted closer to Lex.  
  
"Let's see, we have The Simpsons, Friends, Diagnosis Murder, Buffy, Angel, E.R., Everybody Loves Raymond…" Chloe dictated.  
  
"Let's watch Raymond," Lana said.  
  
"Okay," Chloe said. She put down the remote and started to brush her fingers through Clark's wavy black hair. Clark was asleep before the show was over.  
  
"Lex, why don't we all go swimming?" Lana asked during the commercials.  
  
"Fine with me," he replied. "Chlo?"  
  
"I want to swim. I'll let Clark sleep, though," she said scooting out from under her boyfriend.  
  
They all made their way to their separate rooms, leaving Clark behind on the couch. They met back up on the pool deck.  
  
"I opt for the hot tub," Lana said.  
  
"I agree," Chloe replied.  
  
"I'm going to swim a few laps, then I'll join you ladies," Lex said before diving into the pool.  
  
"Now, tell me about Clark," Lana said stepping into the hot tub.  
  
"Okay, but you won't like it. Do you remember when you were infected by the Nicodemus flower?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I spent a week apologizing for things I didn't remember doing. You're not saying I did something to Clark?" Lana asked horrified.  
  
"How do I put this gently? You were sort of a more bold form of yourself," Chloe started.  
  
"Clark's phrase was Alpha-Lana," Lana supplied.  
  
"Good choice of words. Well, you tracked Clark down in the Torch office. You convinced him to go to the pool with you. When you got down there you stripped to your underwear and started doing gymnastics on the diving board," Chloe explained.  
  
"Oh, no!" Lana said covering her face. "I'm afraid to say it, but that still doesn't explain how I kissed Clark."  
  
"Well, you dove into the pool, and when Clark wouldn't come in with you, you got out. You told him to stop hiding his feelings toward you and you kissed him. He knew it wasn't you, so he pulled back. You got upset and pushed him into the pool. Principal Kwan had heard the noise and came in to check it out. You ran leaving Clark in the pool," Chloe finished.  
  
"This is humiliating!" Lana exclaimed. "Obviously Lex knows about the whole thing?"  
  
"Yeah. I knew, and Lex knew but that was it. Don't worry about it. Clark knows it was just because of the flower," Chloe assured her.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Now tell me about you kissing Clark and not remembering," Lana urged.  
  
"Well, there was this guy who had been infected by the meteors. By holding your hand he could convince you to do things. You only were snapped out of the trance by doing that certain thing. Of course, I was a skeptic. I didn't believe a word of it. Clark and I went to talk to him and I made the mistake of telling him to prove that he could do what he claimed. So, he took my hand," Chloe said.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lana stated for Chloe.  
  
"I only know the rest because of Clark. Well, he took my hand and told me that I didn't have to hold back anymore. He said that I could let Clark know how I feel. When he let go I turned to Clark and told him that I liked him, then I kissed him. When I kissed him it broke the trance. I had no idea what I'd done. I made some stupid comment to the effect of why was Clark looking at me and why did my mouth taste minty."  
  
"No!" Lana said amazed.  
  
"When I said that, I looked at Clark. He looked truly shocked. So, I put two and two together and he didn't deny it," Chloe finished.  
  
"When did you find out what truly happened?"  
  
"When we started dating I finally had the courage to ask him, and he told me."  
  
"Ladies, I think I am going to take a nap like Clark. I am exhausted. Are you two going to stay out here?" Lex asked.  
  
"No, wait for us," Lana said climbing out of the hot tub. They all dried off and put on the robes they had brought out with them. Lex opened the door and walked in first. He stopped dead in his tracks three steps in the door. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. She could only guess what he was looking at. Chloe sidestepped Lex and entered the apartment. Just like she suspected Clark was floating in his sleep. 


	11. No More Secrets

Chapter 11- No More Secrets  
  
"Lex, I can explain," Chloe started.  
  
"What's going on?" Lana asked stepping inside. She took a quick breath when she saw Clark.  
  
"Do me one favor. Get dressed first. I'll get dressed and wake Clark up. I promise he'll explain. Just please let me talk to him first," Chloe begged.  
  
"Okay, Chloe. You two better have a good explanation," Lex said walking into his room.  
  
Chloe ran to her room and changed as fast as she could. Then she ran to Clark.  
  
"Clark, wake up now!" she urged. "Clark, please!" When he didn't wake up she tried again, her voice full of tears, "Clark, you have to wake up!" Clark woke up and crashed to the couch.  
  
"Chloe?" he asked sleepily. When he noticed that she was on the verge of tears he sat up. "What is it, Chloe?"  
  
"They saw you. We went to the pool and let you sleep. When we came in you were floating. I didn't remember until Lex had already walked in. I'm so sorry! I should have came in first," Chloe said softly.  
  
Clark closed his eyes.  
  
"Clark, we have no choice. We have to tell them. I promised that we would explain why. That was the only way I could get them to let me wake you up. I'm so sorry," Chloe said.  
  
"It's not your fault. You're right. I have to tell them now," Clark said.  
  
"Yes, you do," Lex said walking into the room with Lana.  
  
"Sit down, please," Clark told them, pulling Chloe onto the couch beside himself.  
  
"What's going on Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
"You know how I said that the thing I regretted most was keeping secrets? Well, this is a big one," Clark said looking at Chloe.  
  
Chloe squeezed his arm and nodded at him. "Clark isn't exactly like us. He has certain powers."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'll try to tell you one by one and explain some things as I go along," Clark said. "First of all, I'm invincible. I can't be hurt."  
  
"My car…" Lex trailed off.  
  
"Yes, Lex. That day on the bridge, you hit me going sixty miles an hour. You hit me so hard that both me and the car went through the rail and into the water. When we went in, you were knocked unconscious. I punched a hole in your windshield and peeled back the roof to get you out," Clark explained.  
  
"You said that it didn't happen that way. You made me feel like a horrible person for not trusting you," Lex said his face lined with pain.  
  
"I know. I couldn't let anyone know about my powers," Clark said sadly.  
  
Chloe continued for him. "He also has super strength. Which is the reason that he could peel back the roof of your car. That's also how he stacked all the jock's cars after the homecoming dance," Chloe explained.  
  
"That was you?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yes, it was stupid but I was mad at them for making e the scarecrow," Clark admitted.  
  
"Is that why you defended my dad, Chloe. Why you told lark to let go?" Lex asked.  
  
"Is that why you were yelling at him?" Lana added.  
  
"Yes. I had never seen Clark that mad. It scared the hell out of me. When I heard Lionel's arm crack I knew I had to stop him. I yelled at him because I wanted him to realize what he was doing and what he could have done. It was wrong of me to scream at Clark, I was just scared," Chloe said.  
  
"What else?" Lex asked trying not to get angry.  
  
"I have super speed. Meaning I can run very fast," Clark said.  
  
"That's how he always seemed to be in the right place in the nick of time," Chloe explained.  
  
"Keep going," Lana said a little hurt and intrigued at the same time.  
  
"Last, is x-ray vision. Clark can see through things," Chloe went on.  
  
"What do you mean? Like he can see through walls?" Lana asked.  
  
"Anything that doesn't have lead in it," Clark went on. "Meteors are the only thing that can hurt me. I don't know why they do, but they make me very sick and weak."  
  
"Lana, that's why Clark would always stumble around you. It was your necklace," Chloe told her.  
  
"If the meteors are encased in lead, then they have no effect on me. Like that lead armor box. As long as your necklace was in there, it wouldn't make me sick. I'm not sure why lead does that, I just know it does," Clark said.  
  
"That still doesn't explain the floating," Lana said.  
  
"Clark's powers sort of evolve. He didn't just have them from the beginning. We think the floating might lead to flying. We're not sure, it's just a theory," Chloe replied.  
  
Clark looked at Lex. Lex looked angry on top of other things.  
  
"Lex? Say something," Clark said desperately.  
  
"You lied to me. So many times. I thought we were good friends, best friends. You lied," Lex said.  
  
"I didn't want to. Only my parents and me knew about it. We were afraid to tell anyone. So, we decided not to," Clark said sadly.  
  
"I only found out the night of our picnic. Clark told me because he wanted our dating relationship to be completely open and honest. It killed him not to be able to tell anyone," Chloe defended Clark.  
  
"You could have trusted me," Lex almost growled.  
  
"I know, Lex. I was just afraid to let anyone know," Clark said. "Please don't be angry."  
  
"I'm not angry, just hurt," Lex said.  
  
"I'm very sorry," Clark replied sincerely.  
  
"Lana?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Lana confessed.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" Clark questioned.  
  
"What about when you got hurt. I saw you at the hospital," Lex asked.  
  
"Do you remember that kid Eric who had the powers?" Clark asked.  
  
"They were yours, weren't they?" Lana said more a statement than a question  
  
"I got caught in that electrical storm when we went rock hunting. Eric had a piece of the meteor in his hand. He started to fall over the bridge and I grabbed him. Before I could pull him back I got struck by lightning. The meteor combined with the lightning transferred my powers form me to him," Clark explained.  
  
"Then how did you get them back?" Lana asked.  
  
"If you remember, I took your necklace. I knew it was the one thing that could hurt him. Eric wanted to see if he was invincible, so he grabbed a live wire. I knew that electricity was the way I had lost my powers, so I thought I could get them back that way. I grabbed your necklace and grabbed Eric, and when we got electrocuted my powers transferred back to me."  
  
"I see," Lana started.  
  
"You guys have every right to yell at me and scream and be fuming. I deserve it," Clark said.  
  
"No, I see how much it hurt you to keep it from us. I couldn't be mad at you, Clark," Lana said compassionately.  
  
"Thank you, Lana. That means a lot," Clark said. Chloe squeezed his arm again.  
  
"Like I said, I'm not mad, just hurt. I'll get over it. I'm glad you told us now," Lex said.  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"I think that I am just going to go to bed. I need to think this over," Lex said getting up.  
  
Clark looked at him. Both boys had pain in their eyes as Lex walked away.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed, too" Lana said. She stood up and crossed to Clark and Chloe. She bent to hug Clark. "Thank you for explaining. I know it was hard for you. It will take some getting used to, but I'm glad I know."  
  
"Thank you, Lana," Clark replied as she walked to her room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chloe asked Clark.  
  
"I wish they hadn't found out this way."  
  
"I should have thought about it. I should have made you move to your room when you fell asleep."  
  
"Its not your fault. Lex and Lana know now and there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Lex looked so hurt. He's my best friend, I don't want to lose him."  
  
"Give him space and time. That's all you can do. He'll come to you in his own time," Chloe explained as Clark yawned. "Are you tired?"  
  
"Very. Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be by myself."  
  
"Of course. You change and I'll make up the couch."  
  
Clark kissed her on her head before getting up. Chloe went to her room and pulled the sheets off of her bed. She didn't know where the clean sheets were and didn't feel like looking. She carried the sheets to the living room and spread them on the couch. Clark came back and they lay down without saying a word. Clark lay on his back and Chloe put her head on his shoulder and threw one of her legs over both of Clark's. They lay there in silence before falling asleep. 


	12. Mistake

Chapter 12- Mistake  
  
Clark woke up the next morning when he heard someone in the kitchen. He lifted Chloe off of himself before getting up.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Lex asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"No, I was awake," Clark replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course. Let me put Chloe in my bed so we don't wake her up."  
  
"Why don't you put her in her bed?"  
  
"We used her sheets for the couch," Clark explained. He walked to Chloe and slid his arms under her sleeping form. He lifted her easily and carried her to his room. He shut his bedroom door before walking back to the kitchen.  
  
"It wasn't hard for you to pick her up?" Lex asked.  
  
"No. I don't know of anything that is hard for me to lift."  
  
"Why weren't you floating just now when you were sleeping?"  
  
"I only float every once in a while. Maybe twice a month, although it's becoming more frequent now."  
  
"Nothing can hurt you?"  
  
"Nothing except the meteors. Do you want me to show you?" Clark asked hesitantly. When Lex didn't answer Clark reached into a drawer and pulled out a knife. He pressed it to his arm and slid it to his wrist. When he removed the knife there was no mark on his skin.  
  
"How long have you been like this?"  
  
"When my parents found me I already had my strength…"Clark started.  
  
"What do you mean found?"  
  
"After the meteor shower they found me wandering around the corn field. The found a small spaceship nearby. They took me home and waited to see if anyone reported a missing child. No one did, so they adopted me," Clark explained.  
  
"Keep going," Lex asked.  
  
"When I was seven I was playing in the kitchen. My mom was frying some onions and I accidentally pulled the skillet on top of myself. My mom screamed for my dad, but when he got to me my skin wasn't burned. It wasn't even red. That's when I found out that I couldn't be hurt," Clark said.  
  
Lex nodded for Clark to continue.  
  
"When I was eleven I developed my speed. Every once in a while I would be running and start going very fast. This kept happening and I finally learned to control it. I was twelve when I floated for the first time. Then, it was happening maybe once or twice a year. I think that it may be a power that is just developing very slowly," Clark said.  
  
"Chloe said flying."  
  
"Yes. I don't know what it is, but Chloe thinks it may be the ability to fly. I developed my x-ray vision when I was fifteen. It started out with a headache followed by flashes of x-ray. I had to teach myself to learn how to turn it on and off at will," Clark explained.  
  
"Can you show me?" Lex asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lex put his hand in his pocket and then pulled it out. "What's in my hand?"  
  
Clark concentrated on Lex's hand, his jaw getting taut. After a few moments he said, "A paperclip, a key, and a lighter."  
  
Lex nodded again and put the items back in his pocket. "How did Chloe feel when you told her?"  
  
"Well, I told her I had a secret that she may not like. She told me that no matter what it was that she would still love me. So, I showed her. She called me her own personal Superman."  
  
"Do you do things for her, now that she knows about your powers?"  
  
"Well, if you mean like help her with jobs and things, no. She won't let me. She thinks of it as her taking advantage of my powers. Every once in a while I can get away with helping her with something, but not frequently. But, I do use my powers around her. Mainly just to do things like pick her up, or when we're goofing off," Clark explained.  
  
"She didn't put you on her 'Wall of Weird'?"  
  
"No, she wouldn't do that. To tell you the truth that's the reason I was nervous about telling her, but she's kept it to herself."  
  
"Do we still have our original plans for today?"  
  
"Yes. Proposing," Clark clarified. "Are we okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have to get used to it, but yes," Lex answered. "I thought we could spend the day with the girls, then meet back here around five to pack up and go home."  
  
"Good plan. Do you know where you're taking Lana?"  
  
"I'm going to take her to the botanical gardens where all four of us went last year. I know you remember it. I'm going to take a picnic lunch like they girls did for us."  
  
"Another good plan. I'm going to go wake Chloe up and while she's getting ready I'll pack our picnic," Clark said going to his room.  
  
"Chlo? Wake up. We need to leave soon," Clark said gently.  
  
"How did I get in here?" Chloe asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Lex wanted to talk, so I moved you in here so that we wouldn't wake you up."  
  
"Is he…?" Chloe started.  
  
"We're fine. Wear a bathing suit under your clothes, okay?"  
  
"Okay, she said as she left the room.  
  
Lana and Chloe opened the bathroom door at the same time.  
  
"Shower?" Chloe asked sleepily.  
  
"Shower," Lana replied with a yawn.  
  
"Let's compromise. You take a shower while I brush my teeth and wash my face. Then, we'll switch."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll call you when I'm in," Lana said grabbing her robe.  
  
Chloe walked out of the bathroom. She slipped into her robe before Lana called her back in.  
  
"This is our last day," Lana called.  
  
"And what an interesting time it has been," Chloe responded.  
  
"Interesting to say the least. What are you wearing today?"  
  
"Clark said to wear a swim suit, so I'm going to wear my orange tankini. I'll use the top as a shirt and pull some white shorts over the bottoms. You?"  
  
"Lex said to wear something comfortable. I'll wear shorts and my green spaghetti strap top. The top matches my necklace perfectly," Lana said.  
  
"That will be cute," Chloe said not realizing that Lana meant to wear her meteor necklace. "By the way, happy anniversary."  
  
"I totally forgot! Same to you," Lana said turning off the water. She wrapped herself in her robe before pulling back the curtain. Chloe immediately stepped into the shower pulling the curtain closed behind her. She hung her robe on the hook on the wall and turned on the water.  
  
"Don't let Lex know that you forgot," Chloe warned.  
  
"I won't, believe me."  
  
Chloe laughed. "We have certainly gotten to know each other better."  
  
"Kind of scary, huh?" When Chloe didn't respond Lana realized how it sounded. "I didn't mean about Clark. I was just joking. I'm sorry," she rushed her words trying to find an apology.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I knew what you meant," Chloe assured her.  
  
"I'll have to pay more attention to what I'm saying," Lana said.  
  
"Don't Lana, please? That would break Clark's heart. I felt like I had to watch what I said when I first found out, but it's not necessary. Sometimes I slip and say something that doesn't come out right, but Clark understands. Trust me," Chloe assured her.  
  
"Okay," Lana agreed as Chloe stepped out of the shower. "Will you do my hair?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to get dressed first, though," Chloe said walking to her room. Lana took her chance to get ready, also.  
  
"What do you want me to do with it?" Chloe asked when they were back in the bathroom.  
  
"Surprise me," Lana replied sitting on a stool in front of Chloe. "Can I ask you a question about Clark?"  
  
"You can ask as many as you want. Just be warned that I might tell you to talk to Clark for a few of them," Chloe said.  
  
"Okay. How many times has he saved you?"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"How many times has he saved your life?"  
  
"How did you come up with that question?"  
  
"Well, I know that there are times that he's saved me. I just brushed it off as being in the right place at the right time. Now I know that it was because of his powers. I was just wondering if you would tell me about a few times when he has saved you," Lana said as Chloe plugged in their curling irons.  
  
"Well, the one that stands out the most in my head was in eleventh grade. Do you remember when Sean Kelvin was flirting with me? Well, I flirted back to make Clark jealous. It turns out that Sean had been infected by the meteors. He couldn't get warm no matter how hard he tried. Well, I didn't know that something was wrong with him. I was working at the Torch late one night when I heard a noise. I opened the door to find a trail of yellow rose petals from the Torch office to the pool. There was a sign on the door that said 'come in please.' When I got in there Sean was there and he looked icy. We talked for a second before he pushed me into the pool. I swam to the other side and started to climb out, but he was sucking the heat out of the pool. My foot got stuck in the water," Chloe explained.  
  
"Oh no," Lana exclaimed.  
  
"By then Clark had figured out what was wrong with Sean and knew he was coming after me. So he burst into the pool and smashed through the ice to get my foot out," Chloe finished curling Lana's hair into spiral ringlets.  
  
"Wow," Lana said in reply.  
  
"Any other questions?" Chloe asked piling all of Lana's hair on top of her head and securing it with bobby pins.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"One year ago today. When I told Clark how I felt about him he showed me his powers. He wanted me to know who he truly was before I got into a relationship with him."  
  
"Would he show me one of his powers some time?" Lana asked standing up and trading places with Chloe so she could do Chloe's hair.  
  
"You'll have to ask him, but I don't see why not. He's pretty open about it when you know," Chloe said.  
  
"Does he do things for you? I mean does he use his powers to help you with stuff?"  
  
"No, but only because I won't let him. He's my boyfriend and he might have powers, but that doesn't mean I want him to do everything for me. He would gladly do things for me, but it makes me feel like I am taking advantage of him."  
  
"Has he ever hurt you?"  
  
"I take it you mean other than the six years he was in love with you?" Chloe teased. "No, he hasn't. He's very careful with me. He knows that he's invincible, but he also understands that I'm not."  
  
"What about his real parents?"  
  
"That would be a subject I would ask you to please not bring up with him," Chloe said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it's just a tough subject for him. Well, he doesn't know where his parents are. He knows that he isn't from Earth, so there is no way to find them. He loves Martha and Jonathan, he just wants to know where he came from and who he is. He hopes that maybe he'll find a clue to that someday."  
  
"I hope so. There, I'm done," Lana said. She had pulled half of Chloe's hair into a ponytail, then flipped all the layers out with a curling iron. "I'll meet you in the living room. Thank you for answering my questions."  
  
"You're welcome. Don't be afraid to ask Clark questions. It would make him very happy. If you aren't sure if it is a sore subject, feel free to ask me, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Lana said walking into her room. Lana fastened her necklace around her neck and slid on her watch before meeting the other three in the living room.  
  
When she stepped into the room Clark stumbled. Chloe put an arm around his waist and her hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Clark, what is it?"  
  
As she said it Clark's veins turned green and started to pulse. Chloe glanced at Lana and noticed something that was glowing green. Clark stumbled again.  
  
"Lana, take your necklace off. It's your necklace. Put it away," Chloe told her friend sternly.  
  
Lana's eyes got wide when she realized what she had done. She quickly undid her necklace and ran back into her room. By the time she got back Clark was back to normal.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Clark," Lana said rushing to him. "I forgot. I'm so sorry," she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Lana, it's okay. Look, I'm fine now. It's okay," Clark reassured her.  
  
"So, that what you meant by getting sick?" Lex asked a little shocked by the recent scene.  
  
"Yes. The degree of sickness depends on how much of the meteor is around. With the small amount on Lana's necklace I lose my balance and feel short of breath. If there is great quantities around it can make it so that I can't even move," Clark explained.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Now that my boyfriend has just confessed the one thing that makes him vulnerable, I think we can go now," Chloe said.  
  
Clark put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Let me grab some things and we can leave." 


	13. Proposals

Chapter 13- Proposals  
  
Clark drove until they were safely out of Metropolis. He parked the Porsche in a patch of trees before climbing out.  
  
"Do we walk from here?" Chloe asked as Clark handed her a picnic basket and a stereo.  
  
"You could say that," Clark replied picking Chloe up and starting to run. He stopped on the beach of a small lake.  
  
"Where are we?" Chloe asked.  
  
"About fifty miles outside of Metropolis."  
  
"You can out me down now," Chloe said with her trademark smile.  
  
"I guess I could," Clark replied with a smile. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Let's eat out on the lake," Clark said as he lead her to a small row boat.  
  
"Okay," Chloe answered, sitting in the boat and putting the basket and stereo at her feet. Clark pushed the boat into the water before jumping in. He started rowing and stopped the boat in the middle of the lake.  
  
"Do you want to eat now?" he asked.  
  
"I'd rather swim first," Chloe confessed.  
  
"Okay," Clark agreed stripping down to his suit.  
  
Chloe flipped on the radio and turned it up before diving into the water.  
  
"Well I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school. Never go, I never show, I never react to attention the we crave. Don't tell me to behave…"  
  
"I'm sick of always hearing act your age," Chloe shouted with the song before bursting into laughter.  
  
"You never act your age," Clark teased.  
  
Chloe looked at him intently and motioned for him to come over. When Clark was less than two feet away she splashed him and erupted in laughter again.  
  
"Why you…" Clark said diving under the water and grabbing her legs. He pushed off the bottom of the lake as hard as he could and they both flew twenty feet into the air before crashing back into the water.  
  
"That was amazing," Chloe exclaimed after resurfacing.  
  
"I know I am," Clark replied with a grin. Chloe splashed him again in response.  
  
"'Cause we like having fun at other people's expense and dragging people down is just a minor offense. It's none of your concern, I guess we'll never learn. I'm sick of being told to wait my turn," Chloe said along with the music.  
  
"It's not your turn," Clark said with a grin.  
  
Chloe dove under the water and came back up on the other side of the boat. "Don't count on me, 'cause I'm not listenin'" she continued with the song. As the song went off, she swam back to Clark. Before he knew what was happening she swam under him and he fell. Chloe came up laughing.  
  
"Hey," Clark protested.  
  
"I may not be able to throw you thirty feet into the air, but I have my ways."  
  
"I know you do," Clark replied to which Chloe laughed triumphantly. Clark disappeared under water before Chloe had finished her laugh.  
  
"Clark? Where are you?" she called when he hadn't come up a minute later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where are we going?" Lana asked Lex. Lex had blindfolded her once they were safely in his Lamborghini.  
  
"You'll see," he replied mysteriously.  
  
A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot at the botanical gardens. He helped Lana out of the car and took the picnic basket out of the trunk before taking her blindfold off.  
  
"Happy anniversary," he said.  
  
"Oh, Lex. This is where we started dating!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
Lex laughed. "Yes, I know."  
  
Lana turned to Lex and kissed him. "Happy anniversary," she said.  
  
"Let's go," Lex said offering Lana his arm. They walked into the gardens and Lana picked a place for them to sit. Lex pulled a blanket out of the basket and spread it on the ground. Then, he started unpacking the food. He pulled out four sandwiches and large slices of watermelon.  
  
"What kind of sandwiches?" Lana asked.  
  
"Peanut butter and honey, and ham and cheese. Which one do you want?" Lex asked.  
  
"Ham and cheese, please," Lana said then laughed at her little rhyme.  
  
Lex handed her a sandwich before unwrapping his own.  
  
"This time last year I was only dreaming of being with you. Now, we've been together for a whole year. It just blows me away," Lana said around bites of her sandwich.  
  
"I tend to have that effect on people," Lex teased.  
  
"I noticed," Lana replied leaning over to kiss Lex.  
  
"I'm glad that you're so happy," Lex said sincerely.  
  
"I am, Lex. You have no idea."  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Because I am in love with the man of my dreams and he's in love with me. I have two best friends who care about me and who I care about very much. I have an aunt who supports and loves me. Life is good," Lana explained.  
  
"Those are good reasons," Lex said with a sly smile.  
  
"What about you? Are you happy?" Lana asked.  
  
"I have my moments," Lex said vaguely.  
  
"Such as…" Lana pressed him.  
  
"Such as right now," Lex answered.  
  
"Good," Lana replied.  
  
"You are amazing," Lex told Lana.  
  
Lana laughed. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Look at you. You're so happy, just because you're with me."  
  
"Yes, I am. Why is that amazing?"  
  
"I just never thought I'd find someone who loved me for me and not for my money."  
  
"I don't care if you have two million dollars or two dollars. You're still the same person, and I love you," Lana said.  
  
"I love you too," Lex replied.  
  
"I know," Lana said with a big grin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe screamed when Clark grabbed her waist. Before she knew what was going on she was being pushed through the water at break neck speeds.  
  
"Clark!" she screamed.  
  
Clark slowed gently and resurfaced next to Chloe.  
  
"Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
Chloe jumped on him. It caught him off guard and he went under. Chloe kissed him before he had a chance to regain his footing. The kiss made him slip even more. Chloe pulled him up and looked at him with a small smile. Clark couldn't help himself, she looked so beautiful with the water dripping off her face, and the droplets clinging to her eyelids. He stepped forward to kiss her again. This time it was Chloe who lost her footing, but Clark put his hands on her waist to steady her.  
  
"Wow," Chloe said when she pulled back.  
  
Clark laughed once, then reached over to rub her wet cheek. Chloe closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She opened her eyes after a moment and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck preparing herself for another kiss. Clark kissed both of her eyelids, then moved down to her cheeks. Chloe moved her head to kiss him, but Clark lowered his mouth to her neck. She took a sharp breath when he kissed the hollow of her throat. Chloe put two fingers under Clark's chin and raised his head to hers. She looked into his eyes for a moment before kissing him. Clark held her tightly around her waist, causing Chloe to be lifted off of her feet.  
  
"Ow," Chloe said when Clark squeezed her tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry," Clark said putting her down. A pained look crossed his features.  
  
"It's okay, just don't squeeze so hard," Chloe said pressing her forehead to Clark's. Clark closed his eyes in response. Chloe gave Clark a quick kiss on his lips before swimming away. She resurfaced a few feet away.  
  
"Make the wall?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Clark grinned and dove under the water. He swam in circles around Chloe going faster and faster. Chloe squealed uin delight when the water swirled up into a funnel around her. She put her arms out and traipsed her fingers into the wall of water. Clark began to slow down and the water slowly stopped churning.  
  
When Clark came out of the water Chloe said, "Let's eat."  
  
"Okay," Clark agreed.  
  
They swam to the boat and Clark lifted Chloe to her seat. Clark climbed in and pulled two towels out of the picnic basket. Chloe slipped on her shorts and watched as Clark pulled on his t-shirt before unloading the picnic basket.  
  
Clark looked up to see Chloe staring at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You are so incredibly handsome," Chloe said pushing a strand of hair out of Clark's eye.  
  
"You're so romantic," Clark said sarcastically.  
  
"You noticed too?!?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chloe asked jutting her bottom lip out in to a pout.  
  
"You," Clark replied tweaking he nose. "Ready to eat?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Chloe said lazily.  
  
"Here," Clark replied handing her a bowl of fruit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What is the thing that you want most in life? Lana asked Lex.  
  
Lex and Lana were walking on a garden path. Lana had one arm wrapped around Lex's waist and the fingers of her other hand were laced with Lex's hand that was draped across her shoulders.  
  
"You," Lex answered without hesitation.  
  
Lana blushed.  
  
` "What about you?" Lex asked.  
  
"I want my own family," Lana said after thinking for a moment.  
  
"A family?" Lex asked after kissing her lightly on her nose.  
  
"Yes. A husband, and kids, and grandkids, and in-laws," Lana went on.  
  
Les pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "Lana, will you start a family with me? Will you be my wife?" Lex asked opening the box to show a beautiful ring. The ring had a large sapphire in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side.  
  
"Oh, Lex! Are you serious?" Lana asked beginning to cry.  
  
"Yes, Lana. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Yes, Lex. Yes!" Lana exclaimed jumping into hyis arms for a hug. She almost knocked him over in her excitement.  
  
Lana pulled back long enough to let Lex slip the ring on her finger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come here," Clark told Chloe. He was sittin gon the floor of the boat with his back against the seat.  
  
Chloe climbed over to him. She sat beside him, draped her legs over his, and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Do you love me?" Clark asked Chloe kissing her damp hair.  
  
"With all my heart," Chloe replied leaning her head back for a kiss. "Why?"  
  
"I just like to hear you say it," Clark responded.  
  
"I love you," Chloe said looking into Clark's eyes. "I have always loved you, and I will always love you."  
  
"Will you be mine?" Clark asked fingering a small box by his side. "Forever?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark flipped the box open and brought it into view. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Chloe's hand flew to her mouth and Clark laughed at her expression.  
  
"Well?" Clark asked humorously.  
  
"Yes. Yes! A million times yes!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
Clark took the opal and diamond ring out of the box and slipped it onto Chloe's finger.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Lana. She'll be so excited," Chloe said admiring the look of the ring on her finger.  
  
"Do you want to know a secret?" Clark asked.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked only taking her eyes off of her hand long enough to glance at Clark.  
  
"Lex is asking Lana to marry him. Probably right now," Clark said with a smile.  
  
"That's wonderful! She'll say yes, I know she will. Oh, Clark, I'm so happy," Chloe exclaimed before beginning to kiss Clark. 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Clark. Where are you?" Lex asked into his cell phone.  
  
"At the apartment. What about you?" Clark asked.  
  
"We're almost there. Did you ask Chloe?"  
  
"Yes, did you ask Lana?"  
  
"Yes," Lex answered.  
  
"What did she say?" Clark asked eagerly.  
  
"You'll see," Lex said opening the apartment door.  
  
When Lana and Chloe caught sight of each other they ran to each other and clasped hands.  
  
"He asked me to marry him! I know! What did you say? Yes!" the girls screamed at the same time.  
  
"Congratulations," Clark told Lex, watching the girls admire each other's rings.  
  
"You, too," Lex replied looking lovingly at his new fiancé.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This story got entirely too long, so I am going to make the wedding into its own story. It is a fairly short story called Wedding Circle. It is already typed an online! Please R&R!! 


End file.
